


A Humerus Time

by Bu7iTRefused



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universes, Axe and Dust have "Bad" sides, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream encounters, Dusty doesnt like the reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little sensitive, Lots of Panic Attacks...., No Smut, One big Alternate Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other skellies to be added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a messed up passed, Reader is easy to forgive, Reader's backstory is revealed throughout chapters, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Sans messed with the machine, Some stuff might happen, Soulmates, This wasnt supposed to be a romance book but I guess it is now., Yandere Edge, at first, creepy axe at first, get your head out of the gutter, maybe kissing?, reader has a backstory, reader has anxiety, reader is sensitive, sweet crooks, sweet reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu7iTRefused/pseuds/Bu7iTRefused
Summary: You didn't really understand what had happened. One minute you're taking a nap in the snow, the next you wake up in a house full of very familiar-looking skeletons from different games, You were already stressed out with trying to find out how you had gotten there in the first place, you didn't need the added stress of finding out that you were the soulmate to all of them coming in and facepalming you when you were already knocked on the ground.----(Summary edited 6/27)
Relationships: All Papyrus/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, all sans/reader
Comments: 110
Kudos: 362





	1. A not so pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody and sorry that this chapter is short I plan on making longer ones in the future!
> 
> Any suggestions and comments are welcome!
> 
> Edit: This chapter was edited, and made longer!  
> (also I will begin writing in 2nd POV, I didn't want to at first as this is my first time writing/ uploading on this website, so let me know if you have any suggestions.)

You opened your eyes, taking in dark blue walls of the messy bedroom that you were in. You allowed your hand to move around the bed but stopped when you felt the sudden movement of something next to you. 

You barely had time to register that you were not, in fact, in your own bed, let alone your own house, when an arm draped itself around you trying to pull you closer to whoever was next to you. You looked at the arm and had to choke back a scream. 

_Bone._

You were up in an instant grabbing onto the desk chair to stable yourself after nearly tripping on a large pile of clothes on the ground.

In the bed lay a large skeleton, Its head was nestled into the pillow and its arm was now laying in the spot where you once were. You nervously looked it over, taking steadying breaths and stepping closer to it trying to convince herself not to go into a full-on panic attack. That’s when you noticed the gaping hole on the backside of the skeleton’s head. It looked like someone had bashed it in with a hammer. The rest of its body was lazily covered with blankets, making it look like just another oversized store-bought Halloween store decoration that somebody had put clothes on. 

You hesitated a few more moments before deciding that you were right, it _was_ probably just some store-bought Halloween skeleton that somebody had dressed up to scare you when you woke up. You also knew that if that “somebody” was your brother pulling a prank on you, he was going to be in for a real _treat_ when he got home from work later, but for now, you needed to get out of this place and try to find out just what the heck had happened last night. 

You noticed your familiar blue sweatshirt hanging on the corner of the bedpost, it looked a little more tattered and worn than usual but you chalked it up to it needs to be washed, after all, it had been a good while since you had done that. You made a mental note to yourself to do that as you reached out to grab it when a skeletal hand grabbed for you. This time you weren’t able to hold back your scream as you were pulled back into the bed by the skeleton.

“Where ya goin’?” The skeleton’s voice was a deep baritone, one that sounded so familiar, but in your panic-stricken mind, you couldn't think of anything else besides trying to get away from the now very awake, and very alive skeleton, who was practically bear-hugging you to his chest. 

“L-Let Me Go!” You yelled, silently cursing yourself for stuttering, and tried to untangle yourself from the skeleton, but it seemed that no matter how much effort you used in fighting against his grip he wouldn’t budge. you were starting to panic and tried squirming out of grip, only for him to hold on tighter, taking the air from your lungs. “I - I have to go home!” You all but yelled, when you finally got a breath. His deep laughter filled the room and reverberated in his chest. 

His grip on you loosened and you took the opportunity to worm your way out of his grasp and run as far away from him as you could, which was unfortunately only about five feet, something he could very easily close with a few footsteps. 

“Hey, what’cha doin’?” He said, starting to get up from the bed to close the distance. His smile had gotten bigger and it seemed to almost stretch until it looked like it would crack, it was manic, full of pure joy, knowing you couldn't keep running away. It made you want to curl into a ball, to hide away from the monster in front of you. 

Your eyes widened in fear as he started to creep closer. He looked like a wild animal, hunched over until he was almost on all fours. “C’mon, I don’t bite…” His grin grew wider, as you started to back away until you were flush against the wall. “Heh, well maybe just a little.” There was another round of low rumbling laughter that came from him that sounded more animal-like than human. 

“Get Away From Me!” You screamed as the giant skeleton lunged at you. You had only managed to evade him by pushing yourself off the wall and rolling under him, leaving him crashing into the wall behind you. For a moment there was nothing but silence until the skeleton let out a howl in pain, and for a moment you felt a little bad for it and would have felt worse if it hadn’t been trying to grab you! You turned away from the whimpering skeleton and went to grab your jacket, determined to try and escape this house and get as far away from this skeleton as possible, but when you reached the doorknob you heard another whimper that reminded her of an injured animal…

You couldn’t just leave him here hurt… 

You let go of the doorknob, knowing already that you were going to regret this and turned to the skeleton, who was sitting away from you looking at the imprint he had made in the drywall and whimpering.

“Are- are you okay?..” You asked as you stepped toward him slightly, holding your jacket in one arm. You didn’t notice the odd stains that weren’t your own, or the smell. 

What you certainly hadn’t been expecting was for this skeleton to turn around and bolt towards you, before pinning you down against the bed, and all you could do was scream. 

\----

“ **_MINE”_ ** He growled, as he held you close to his ribcage, ignoring your demanding cries to be let go of. You were _his_ soulmate after all and he could do whatever he wanted- Well even if you were also technically theirs as well, but he didn’t care. He had found you first, all alone in the woods, he had almost mistaken you for a deer the way you were curled in on yourself to preserve body heat.

He wasn’t sure how long you had been out there- and the urge to bring you back as the food was so overwhelming that he had to reach up and tug at his skull- a habit that seemed to be getting better since he and his brother arrived here- He had to remember he wasn’t in his timeline, monsters didn’t hunt humans, and besides they had food…

So when he saw you there passed out in the snow all alone in your blue jacket that looked so similar to his, he didn’t hesitate to scoop you up in his arms. 

_Stars you were tiny!_

You were also hurt, he could tell by your shallow breathing that you were just barely alive, and when he examined your hands he saw the first signs of frostbite. The sight of you being hurt sent a shock of panic down to his soul, you were lucky he had found you when he did, he was lucky to find you. He didn’t hesitate teleporting you home, only for the others to try and take you away from him! 

The only reason he had calmed down was that you had started holding on to him when one of the edgier brothers tried to remove you from arms. He could feel his soul warm-up like you were brought to him on purpose _. Everything felt right about you being in his arms._

That didn’t stop the younger brothers from arguing about you, loudly. Before they could get anywhere with their arguments, however, his classic counterpart stepped in. At that point, he had started zoning out, only joining back into the conversation when he noticed many questioning eyes looking at him as he clutched his tiny human close to him, as he used whatever magic he could to heal you. 

_His_

He never thought he would call anybody that. Especially a human, but there he was holding you in his arms as delicately as possible, your heartbeat had slowed to a steady rhythm, and his fell in place next to it. 

When he heard the other’s talking about where you would be sleeping, he immediately volunteered to watch over you until you woke up, and after much debate -which he had completely ignored- it was decided, that yes, you would be sleeping in his room, under the condition that he was to watch you, and had to switch out with his brother every few hours. 

The thought of being away from you for even a minute sent pain to his soul. - _He never thought he could care this much for a human_ \- but he agreed to the deal anyways, spending as long as he could with you, and everything had been going good. He had been trading shifts with his brother every few hours until he convinced his brother he would take the rest of his until you woke up, and while his brother was hesitant to accept, sleep seemed to have clouded his better judgement and he relented. 

The next few hours were spent watching you as you slept peacefully as you had been doing since they had put you in his bed. Seeing you in his bed, so small, and at peace made him start to feel so tired, that he had to push away the urge to jump into the bed with you at the moment. As the time ticked by he continued to find himself dazing off…

Surely, you wouldn’t mind if he slipped into the bed next to you right? You were soulmates after all… 

With that in mind, he wasted no time nestling into the bed next to you, and immediately falling asleep, as your heartbeats started to sync together.

Everything had been going so well… Until you had woken up… The look of fear on your face when you saw him! He didn’t ever want to see that look… All he could think of doing was to try and show you that he trying to help you and to comfort you. 

Then the door opened and the next thing he knew he was being torn from you and pinned against the wall by the edgier brothers, and he couldn’t help the blue smoke that billowed from his eye socket. 

**_You were his and they were taking you away!_ **

\-----


	2. Trouble Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to "meet" some other skeletons  
> and Axe isn't really all that bad?  
> and who is "he"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everybody! I really didn't think people would like this story, so I just wanted to give a big thank you to everybody! Knowing that somebody read this, and enjoyed this makes me want to keep working on it!

The pounding footsteps and shouts down the hallway made his grip on you tighten, and pull you closer to him. When the door opened, there was a blur as a much taller skeleton burst in and attempted to grab him off of you. By his low growling and snapping at the taller skeleton, it was clear that he wasn’t going to let go of you without a fight.

“NYAH! LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-!” When you looked around at the new skeleton, you were met with a blood-red eye-light that looked directly at you from pitch-black eye-sockets. The eye light flashed away quickly, and back to the large skeleton that was still cradling you to his chest, trying to get you as close to him as he could.

You closed your eyes as you were dropped on the bed with a squeal, and there was more growling and fighting around you before you heard something large slammed against the wall. When you opened your eyes, you saw the skeleton that had been holding you had been slammed against the wall, his eye-lights were now gone and there was blue smoke coming out of his left eye socket and mouth. 

There were two skeletons who you could now see were holding him up against the wall. One of them, who was facing away from you, was wearing a blood-red scarf, with the same colored gloves and boots, with tight black jeans that were neatly tucked into his boots, and a shiny black jacket that had a fur lining that was hardly visible by his scarf. 

The other skeleton wore a white long sleeve collard ballroom top, with Latin dance trousers, and soft leather ballroom shoes, along with his scarlet scarf and gloves. The two skeletons seemed to be about the same height, and you didn’t need to see their faces to know their names, heck you could have made a guess based off of their colored scarves. 

You could feel your eyes widen as you took in the three skeletons in front of you. There was no way this was real, you had to be dreaming right? There was no way that The two Papyrus’s from Dancetale and Underfell were now defending you from the sans from Horrortale, that had just moments ago been cuddling you!

“Sa-Hey!” You hadn’t noticed that you had started to get off the bed and walk toward the three of them until you were pulled away by someone. When you looked to see who had pulled you away, you saw the familiar blue-jacket and white t-shirt, along with the black basketball shorts with white stripes on the sides, and pink slippers, and when you looked up at his perma-grin it seemed strained. You noticed his eye-lights danced between you and the skeleton pinned against the wall, and then he let out a quick breath and in one swift motion, he pulled you toward him. 

“Hold on tight” he muttered before there was the feeling of weightlessness and you were submerged in darkness, and before you knew it you were back on solid ground. 

Once the feeling of weightlessness left you, you instinctively pushed away from him. He seemed to hesitate but let you go regardless.

But now without anyone to help steady you, you could feel yourself fall back, and you thought you were going to hit the ground until somebody caught you. 

“Careful there Sweets,” Came another low voice from behind you, “Wouldn’ want ‘ny broken bones ‘ow would we?” You could feel your cheeks heat up and your eyes widen, as his voice was right by your ear, and you shot out of his arms and turned around to see his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight coming in from an open window. He wore a black parka jacket and a red shirt underneath, along with a collar around his neck, and black shorts with yellow lines on the sides. He had large red eye-lights that seemed to roam as he looked at you, and his smile was wide, but not manic like the other skeleton’s had been, but this one still didn’t give you a comforting feeling. 

Your mind was racing, so far you had encountered five skeletons, and it only made sense that you were now seeing the other Underfell brother, but how many where there? And how the hell did you get there in the first place?

You had just taken another step away from the skeleton when you felt something being tightened around your throat, causing you to let out a choked scream. “I BET SHE’D LOOK MUCH BETTER IN A COLLAR, DON’T YOU THINK SO MUTT?” There was the sound of laughing next to you, and when you swung around you saw another set of skeletons, The shorter one wore similar clothes to the taller one upstairs, a black leather jacket, with similar tight black jeans that seemed to be ripped where the knee was, with boots that almost looks like heals. He also had on a red crimson red scarf and gloves that went up to his elbows. His eye-lights were a bright red, and he had a scar on his right eye socket. He only smirked as you looked at him. 

You noticed that he also was holding a collar in one of his hands that he had tried to put on you, and when he caught you looking at it in horror, his smirk only grew, and he let out a small snigger, before rolling his eye-lights.  
The taller skeleton was slouched over and had unlit smoke in between a golden canine, and wore an orange long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, a black jacket, black pants, and orange sneakers. His eye lights were a dark orange color, that never left your form. “Think your right boss, heh, she’d look great in it.” He said through a less than pure laugh, his smile growing larger when you backed away in disgust.

All you could do was shake your head and back away from the pair of skeletons. Great, the Fellswap brothers, that’s what you needed right now. 

“HUMAN, WHAT’S WRONG? DID THEY SCARE YOU?” Another loud voice asked, and when you whirled around again, you saw yet another pair of skeletons. The shorter one had stepped forward, looking like he was going to reach for you if you needed his help. He wore a light blue polo shirt and dark blue pants that were tucked into his faded baby-blue boots, along with baby-blue wrist-length gloves, and a baby-blue scarf. When you met his eye-lights they formed baby-blue stars, which you couldn’t help but smile at. He must have been the sans from Underswap.

The taller skeleton next to him was slouching against the wall, his eye-lids were half-shut, but you could see his honey-colored eye-lights were watching the exchange. He wore an orange hoodie, with black basketball shorts, and orange sneakers, complete with a sucker stick that seemed to be sticking out of his mouth. He was no doubt the Papyrus from Underswap and seemed to be watching you warily. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. _This isn’t happening. I HAVE to be dreaming! I am not in a room full of skeletons from video games!_ You could feel yourself falling again, but this time you caught yourself on a wall. You hadn’t realized you had practically backed yourself into a corner, because now you were surrounded by skeletons. You looked around, seeing a rainbow of eye-lights meeting you.

“LITTLE HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?” came a loud but gentle voice. You looked over to the classic Undertale sans that you knew so well, and next to him saw his brother now leaning against him. He wore an orange scarf, atop a white jacket, with a yellow shirt underneath, and blue jeans that fit comfortably into his orange boots, along with orange wrist-length gloves. His eye-lights flicked to you with worry, and you felt yourself sliding down the wall until you were in a sitting position. 

You brought your knees up to your chest, hugging them close and closing your eyes, trying to steady your breathing. You could feel a panic attack starting, and you were surprised you hadn’t already gone into a full-blown one when the skeleton had pinned you down on the bed before. 

“This isn’t real, It’s just a dream…. It’s not real! It’s not real! Wake up…. Wake up, come on _please wake up_ …” You found yourself repeating this until you were almost crying, your head was pounding, and your chest had been aching. You just wanted to go home, wherever home was. 

You were brought out of your ranting when your arms were harshly snagged from you. You looked up to see that you had been scratching your forearms again. In front of you, your arms were red and swollen, and you could see large trails of blood that seemed to be flowing steadily on each arm. At the sight of the blood, you immediately tried to pull your arms back from whoever was holding them away from you. 

“Hey, Kid, cut it out, I’m tryin’ to help you!” Your vision was blurred from tears but you looked up to see the honey eye-lights looking at you, at first you tried to pull away again, but when he didn’t budge and gave you another glare, you gave in and let him help you.

You wiped your eyes on the pants of your knees so you could see better. You had noticed that many of the skeletons had stepped closer to see what had happened. “Watch” He whispered, and it was only then that you noticed that he had let one of your arms go, and held the other one out straight, he then put his other hand a few inches above where you were bleeding from and you saw a faint green glow before there was a warm tingling feeling on your skin. When he was done, he did the same to your other arm. He then looked back up at you and his smile widened before he let out a laugh. You knew your eyes were wide, and you could only assume your face held a shocked expression

“You never saw magic before?” He asked softly, as he sat back and crossed his legs. You looked down at your arms, all that remained was a slight stinging feeling and a scar. When you looked back up you quickly shook your head to answer his question. He gave you a questioning look and opened his mouth to ask another question when he was interrupted.

“What? ‘ave ya been livin’ under a rock?” The sans from Underfell asked, and you looked at him and opened your mouth to speak but before you could say anything you were cut off.

“Maybe she’s just from somewhere that doesn’t have many monsters-” Classic said, before being cut off by Fellswap Papyrus. 

“Heh, or she’s one of _those_ humans,” The tall skeleton with the golden tooth said before shooting you a look that you couldn’t quite decipher, followed by another grin.

“I’M SURE THAT’S NOT TRUE, AND THERE’S NO NEED FOR NAME CALLING MUTT.” Said the smaller of the two Underswap skeletons, who was now sitting in the oranger sweater-wearing skeletons lap. His baby-blue eye-lights danced, as you smiled at him. “R-Right Human?” He said directing the attention back to you once again, his voice had grown softer though, and he stuttered as if he hadn’t wanted to ask the last part.

You looked down at your lap, not really sure how to answer the question. How were you supposed to answer the question? Where you came from monsters didn’t exist! Not to mention magic! And what did ‘Mutt’ mean by you being “one of _those_ humans”? 

You had apparently taken too long for the shorter Fellswap skeleton because, in a moment, he was standing over you, smirking at your utter confusion to the situation, before he leaned down until he was almost eye level with you, and in one quick motion grabbed your chin to force you to look up at him, as he was still towering over you. “YOU WERE ASKED A QUESTION. PET.” He spat out, but you couldn’t register anything he was saying. He was so close, and you could now see just how long, and deep his scar actually was, and then he spoke again; “ANSWER HIM. PET” He said, but when you tried to move your mouth you couldn’t find any words. The reality of what he was saying and what he had called you wasn’t hitting you yet. 

He seemed to grow annoyed at your silence. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PETS THAT MISBEHAVE?” He asked, and you tried your best not to look into his eye lights, the raspberry glow was digging into your own, causing your cheeks to heat up, and you didn’t notice as he was raising his other hand, “THEY. GET. PUNISHED” He said slowly, and it was only then that everything connected, and out of desperation you tried to push him away, and when that didn’t work, you held onto the arm that was holding your chin. You could see the hand flying at you through the air, and you prepared yourself as best you could, squeezing your eyes shut, bracing for the impact of bone on skin. 

“Black, _please!”_ You cried out, expecting the hit.

But nothing came

You slowly opened your eyes to see that he had lowered his hand and was now looking into your eyes once again, and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from looking back. “How Do You Know My Name?” He asked his voice just under a whisper. 

You were about to attempt to answer when there was a crash from above you, followed by more yelling. You could feel your heart beat faster and knew you were on the verge of another panic attack when the skeleton from earlier appeared in front of you surrounded by a cloud of blue magic. The shorter Fellswap brother had let go of you and disappeared next to his brother, leaving you all alone. 

The Horrortale skeleton looked around the room, almost in distress, until his eye-lights landed on you, and his smile grew large, almost to the point of being manic. He then carefully reached down and scooped you up in his arms, carrying you as delicately as possible. There were multiple shouts and protests around him, but he only growled back at them or ignored them. You were now, once again being cradled by this giant skeleton, and he held you as close as he could to him. You could feel yourself shaking out of fear, and in turn, had shut your eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do to you. You didn’t move, or try to resist him picking you up. Your anxiety had gotten the better of you at this point, and the last thing you wanted was to be eaten by this monster. You knew exactly what he had done in the underground, and while you didn’t exactly fault him, as he was only doing what he needed to stay alive, you never thought in a million years you’d see a real, breathing skeleton version of him that was now holding and cuddling you in his arms… so close to his mouth. _can skeletons even eat?_

You heard him say something, but it sounded far off. In fact, everything sounded miles away to you. All the arguing and fighting fading into the distance, but reality came back to you when you realized that he was now moving. When he stopped, he adjusted you slightly in his arms so that your head was laying against his sternum.

You slowly allowed yourself to open your eyes and when you realized how close you were to his mouth all you could think was: _Please Don’t Eat Me!_ Which sent another round of shaking through you, which he must have taken as you being cold because he gently took the sweater -that you had thought was yours- from your arm, and wrapped it around you. _I_ _must have grabbed his jacket in all the chaos that was going on upstairs._

It was only now that you noticed how tattered this jacket was, it had cuts in multiple places and stains in others, not to mention it was giant on you, it would be like you playing dress up in your parent’s clothes.

You heard a low grumbling and turned your head to look up at the skeleton who was now gently brushing his phalanges through your hair. He looked down at you and his grin was more of a genuine one rather than a manic one, and you could feel your panic decrease, and your heartbeat was starting to beat at a normal pace. “See, it’s awright” He said as he continued stroking your hair and holding you tight. He then cast a glance up to the others, like they had been the ones to nearly send you into a full-on panic attack this morning.

You looked back down at the grey shirt that he wore and noticed that just like his sweatshirt it was full of stains and tears. It took you a moment to realize it, but you had almost completely calmed down in the arms of this skeleton…. Why? Why weren’t you scrambling to try and get away from him? Why did he make you feel so… safe? Why did he make you feel protected? Something you hadn’t felt in such a long time… were you just imagining it?

Your thoughts were cut off by someone clearing their throat, making you jump a little, and causing a few of the skeletons to let out chuckles, including the one who was holding you, his laugh reverberated in his chest, and sounded much lower, but still comforting.

“BROTHER?” Said another voice that sounded very much like papyrus, a little more hollow. There was a grunt in reply and you looked up as you were being shifted off of the skeleton, and onto the couch next to him. He lazily slung an arm around you pulling you close, and continued running his phalanges through your hair. 

In front of you stood the tallest skeleton of them all. He had to of been at least eight feet tall, and judging by his jagged teeth, he was the Horrortale Papyrus. He wore the exact same clothing as his classic counterpart, except it was so tight on him, and it looked way too small. There were many places that were torn so he could fit correctly into it, but even then the shirt looked more like a crop top on him, which had you holding back a laugh when you had started to really think about it. 

He saw you smiling at him, and leaned down offering his hand. “HELLO, TINY HUMAN, MY NAME IS CROOKS. THIS IS MY BROTHER HERE S-... AXE!” You noticed how he had stumbled on his brother’s name, they must have had to change their names so they didn’t all get confused, but why were they all here, hell, why were you here?

Without much thought, you took Crooks’s hand, -not noticing as the others tensed up- and noticed that his metacarpals and phalanges were much longer than the other’s, even though you hadn’t gotten a good look at the others, you knew that the average finger length was almost 8 inches, as you had done a project for the human body, yet all you could remember from this fourth-grade project was that fingers=long. His were at least 10 inches long, and the head of his phalanges looked like they had been filed down, which meant they could have been longer at one point, the thought alone was enough to make you cringe, but then the thought that he could possibly have felt the file on his phalanges snaked into your brain, nearly making your gut twist.

You hadn’t realized you had been playing with his hand until he cleared his throat, making you snap out of your thoughts. Your face turned red as you looked down at his giant hand in the two of your own before you quickly let go and apologized. He then moved to the other side of Axe and sat down. You didn't miss the bit of orange blush on his cheeks or his smile. -which only made you wonder how skeletons were able to blush, but you pushed the thought aside.

You put your head against Axe, relaxing into his hold. His breathing sounded like purring, and for the moment everything was calm. You were at peace, and while you didn’t know what these skeletons’ intentions were with you, you felt safe. You didn’t feel like they were going to try and hurt you. If they were going to, then they would have earlier, right? You felt safe with these skeletons, and while your first encounter with some of them may not have been the best, maybe you could try and make it better.

With that little bit of hope fluttering in your chest, you allowed your eyes to close. _You’re safe_

The front door of the house was slammed open, breaking the silence, but you didn’t move or open your eyes. _He isn’t here._

You could feel the grip on your shoulders tighten as you were brought closer to Axe, but you only relaxed further. _He can’t hurt you anymore._

Loud footsteps echoed, as they were coming towards the room before they stopped next to the couch you were asleep on. Everything had gone quiet again, but the peace was gone, replaced by tension, but you were too out of it to understand. _He… can’t find you…. Anymore._

Your peace was disrupted, as you were upheaved out of Axe’s arms, and harshly slammed against the wall, and through your sleep ridden eyes, all you could see was a glowing red eye, the pupil in the middle was colored blue and seemed to be watching your every move. 

_“_ You wanna have a real _**Mad Time**?_”

**_\-----_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was editing the last section of the chapter to the song Mt. Shasta, by Laura Sullivan, so everything had a little more of that dramatic flair ^_^)  
> Sorry if the ending is confusing, it was starting to get to 6 pages long, and I couldn't help it with the cliffhanger!
> 
> Toodaloo mis amigos!


	3. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet the boys, like officially this time.  
> Black is a little... well, Black is being himself.  
> Dusty shows up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I'm back! And can I just say you guys are amazing! I never thought people would like this as much as you guys have, so thank you all, your amazing!!
> 
> Few things: Sadie has been changed y/n,  
> also while I don't have a schedule to upload per se I do try to write as frequently as I can!

You had closed your eyes once again trying to convince yourself that it was just a bad dream, that you were still snuggled up to the skeleton who was comforting you, but when you opened your eyes all those hopes disappeared and were now replaced with instant dread. 

In front of you was the towering skeleton that stared down at you with mismatched eyes. He easily could have been mistaken for his classic counterpart if it wasn’t for the great amount of dust that covered his clothes, and the grey hood pulled over his head. 

He watched you warily, and every once and a while he would mumble something to himself. He never made another attempt to grab you, and none of the others had attempted to help you yet, but from the corner of your eye you could see they were all on edge and ready to help at a moment's notice, but for now, they stood silently, watching. You looked back at Dusttale sans, only to feel your eyes widen considerably when a papyrus head and scarf appeared next to him. The head stared at you, it’s dull eye-lights trained on you, as it slowly moved toward you. 

You began slowly pushing yourself up against the wall, keeping your eyes on the papyrus head, glancing back at the Dusttale sans every now and again. When the Papyrus head got close enough to you, however, you noticed that glove-covered hands had appeared out of nowhere. He was now only a foot away and started reaching a ghostly hand out toward you, and from in front of you, you could feel Dusttale sans’s eyes trained on you.

It took everything you had in you not to scream, instead you locked eyes with the papyrus, and slowly extended your own arm toward his, in an attempt to shake his hand. You were caught off guard, however, when there was a low growl from Dusttale Sans, and the Papyrus head disappeared entirely and your arms were suddenly pinned up against the wall by Dusttale Sans.

“You can **_see him?_ ** ” He growled, causing you to wince, as you avoided his gaze. The others had started moving forward, and Crooks was now holding Axe back. One of the claws on your arms was released, but when you tried to move it, you found that you were still pinned against the wall by his magic. His claw slowly moved to your chin, and he forced you to look into the mismatched eye lights, that now stared at you menacingly, but you couldn’t find words. You had always hated yourself for how shy you got when you were scared. It was why you were always getting into bad situations. “ **_Answer me!”_ **He growled out again, before slamming his other hand against the wall, causing you to flinch and sink in on yourself, trying to get as far away from him as you could, but he held your chin in his clawed hand steady.

You could see from the corner of your eye now that multiple skeletons were trying holding back Axe, while the others were trying to talk Dust down, without getting to close. He had surrounded the area with glowing blue bones to prevent the others from stepping in.

You looked back up at Dusttale sans when he gave another warning growl. You opened your mouth to try and answer him but nothing came out, so instead, you nodded meekly. 

This seemed to calm him because you felt your hands drop as he let you go from his magical hold, and you took in a shaky breath. 

He took a step back still observing you with those mismatched eyes, before flashing you a menacing grin and disappearing completely. 

When you saw he was gone you fell to the floor sobbing, holding your wrist. You hadn’t realized you had been shaking until there was a blanket wrapped around you, and when you looked up, you saw Papyrus had put a pink blanket around your shoulders and was looking down at you giving you a soft smile.

You tried your best to stop crying, but you couldn’t help the tears that streamed down your cheeks, after all, you had no idea where you were, and what you once thought to be a work of fiction had moments ago been pinning you to the wall. 

You were once again brought out of your thoughts when you were being lifted by Axe. You struggled at first but relaxed when a pleasant warm feeling settled over your chest. He brought you back to the couch holding you close to him, trying to get you to calm down. In fact, a lot of the skeletons had stepped closer and were trying to console you as well, and when complimenting you didn’t work they started telling bad puns, which had you eventually cracking up when their brothers started letting out a mix of “NYAH’s, NYEH’s, and MWEH’s” -What you didn’t see was the way their faces lit up whenever you laughed at an especially bad pun, which caused their souls to glow with an unfamiliar warmth.

After about a half an hour you once again were settled next to Axe, but this time Crooks sat next to you, as everyone took a seat back around the room.

As you relaxed back against the couch you looked around the room, taking in your surroundings for the first time. The room you were in must have been the living room, it had three black and white Logan couches. The longest couch was pushed up against the wall that had four large casement windows, The frames were a beautiful chestnut color that went perfectly with the light beige yellow walls. The right wall had a chestnut-colored archway leading to the foyer. Next to the archway was large flat-screen TV hung on the wall with a large selection of game stations and movie players. Next to that were a couple of bookshelves, one completely filled with games and movies. The other filled with books. 

The couch that you were sitting on now was in front of a larger archway leading to the dining room, with the couch next to you up against a windowless wall. There were pillows and gaming chairs scattered around the floor, that you assumed they used when they were playing. 

While you were surrounded by Crooks and Axe, you noticed that the original Undertale brothers had taken a seat on the opposite side of the room, Sans sitting by the edge of the couch, Papyrus standing, bouncing on his feet. He looked so excited to see you, and would occasionally flash you big smiles when you caught his eye lights.

Next to them were the Underfell brothers. Underfell Sans was lazily watching you from his spot next to his brother with a content smile on his face, and when he saw you look at him he sent you a wink, which made your cheeks heat up and you immediately looked away. His brother, on the other hand, had his arms crossed and refused to look at you, and when you did meet his eye lights he scoffed and -somehow managed- to roll them in his socket.

 _He’ll warm up eventually, right? He wouldn’t have protected me unless…_ You shoved those thoughts away, it wasn’t like you were going to be there long enough to develop relationships with them. 

On the other couch, Underswap sans was sitting on the corner cushion, while his brother sat on the ground chewing on a sucker stick, and much like papyrus, Underswap sans seemed near ready to jump out of his skin-err bones? When your gaze met each brother they each sent you a friendly smile, which you returned. 

Next to the Underswap brothers sat the Fellswap brothers. They sat the same way, Fellswap Sans sitting on the couch and his brother lazily leaning against his legs. They both gave you smug smiles when you met their eyes, and Fellswap sans made it apparent to point out the collar he had now wrapped around his wrist. The simple action made you look away from him, and you could feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Both boys had started laughing, and you tried your best to ignore them. 

When you looked back down to the gaming chairs you saw the Dancetale brothers. Dancetale sans was lazily leaning back in one of the chairs and had been staring at one of the Fellswap brothers -with a face you could only describe as contempt?- until you glanced at him, and he shot you a small smile. His brother was behind him, standing much like his counterpart, but you could tell he was a lot calmer, or could at least contain his excitement better. He met your gaze and sent you a large smile and wave.

You looked back down, rubbing the areas on your forearm that had been healed by magic. You were nervous, and you had so many questions, but you didn’t know how to approach the subject without making the Sanses of the groups go into “protect” mode. Not to mention you still didn’t know just how you had gotten there. Maybe that was a good place to start, right? 

You cleared your throat and looked up as a rainbow of eye lights fell on you. You steadied your breathing as best as you could. “H-how did I get h-here?” You croaked out. You had tried your best not to stutter, but you always did when you were nervous. 

_That’s why you shouldn’t talk!_

_No_

There was a pat on your knee and you looked back up from your thoughts. Had you missed something? no one had spoken, or at least you hadn’t heard anyone. Axe was staring down at you with a comforting grin on his face before his eye lights flicked nervously to the others. He opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by his brother. 

“MY BROTHER HERE, FOUND YOU IN THE FOREST, YOU HAD PASSED OUT IN THE SNOW! -WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE SNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE SILLY HUMAN?” Crooks blurted, looking down at you, his head was tilted just slightly. You didn’t look back up at him, you instead looked outside.

“Snow…? B-but its summer…. How…?” You trailed off trying to think it through before you looked down at your clothes. You were wearing your faded light purple and neon green striped flannel pajama bottoms that were a little too big for you. You had remembered tying the string before bed to keep them from falling off, but when you checked it was untied, and to your horror, you were wearing a different shirt than the one you had fallen asleep in.

“Heh, sowry hun, had ta change that. Yer shirt is washing and yer jacket.” Axe’s voice just barely registered in your mind, and you looked up at him in surprise. He had changed you? What else had he done to you when you were asleep? He must have read your expression because he put his hands up defensively. “I didn’t do nothin’ else hun I promise!” He insisted. So you looked away from him and relaxed against the couch, not having the energy to bring up what had happened that morning, and not really wanting to know what he had done to your pants.

“I just don’t understand… The last thing I remember I was passed out in my bed, and the next thing I know I’m being attacked by a skeleton!” You practically yelled the last part out of anger and confusion, causing a few of them to stiffen. You glanced around before apologizing softly. 

“Speaking of which,” The classic sans said, “you don’t even know our names do you? Heh, well I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton, and uh, my cousin who attacked you earlier, his name is Dusty. Sorry bout him, he’s… not good with humans.” You met his eye-lights that seemed to be glancing between the ground and the doorway as if expecting him to show up again. 

“-AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SAN’S BROTHER! IT IS AMAZING TO MEET YOU, MS…” You looked at Papyrus for a moment and laughed for a second as you realized you hadn’t told them your name.

“Y/n, and it’s good to meet you to Papyrus!” It really was, you couldn’t remember the number of nights you spent imaging ‘meeting’ Papyrus and sans for the first time.

“Nice to meetcha y/n, name’s Red” You sent him a smile and a nod.

“AND I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! I AM SURE IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET ME.” Edge was wearing a smug grin as he regarded you, one you couldn’t help but laugh at. He wasn’t serious, right? By the way, his eye-lights dimmed and his smile faded, it told you he most certainly had been. You were about to apologize for laughing when you were interrupted.

“I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER P- STRETCH!” There were a few worried glances around, you assumed it was because of the slip-up, but you didn’t say anything, you only smiled and waved at the two, before your hand was grabbed and you were pulled off the couch and into the arms of Fellswap Sans.

“AND I AM THE MELEVALENT BLACK, But You Can Call Me Master!” His voice had changed from being loud to him basically whispering in your ear. You felt your face heat up as he held you so close to him. One of his arms was wrapped around your back, and the other was holding your hand. _Oh, he wants to play it like that? Fine!_

You untangled yourself from his grip, taking a step back, but not before putting one hand on his cheek, before leaning in next to where his ear would be. “ _Make me_ ” You whispered, before retreating back to your spot on the couch. He stood there in the middle of the room, his face had a dark blue tint to it, and a few of the others that had heard what you had said were dying of laughter, including Mutt, you let out a giggle yourself before his eye-lights suddenly flicked back to you, and a malicious smirk appeared on his face making you stop your laughing altogether, and he went to sit back down. _What did I just do?_

You could feel his eye lights on you, as the Dancetale brothers stood walking towards you, offering their hands. When you accepted, however, you whisked off your feet and twirled around between the two of them.

“names Serif,” Serif chuckled as you were twirled into his arms, but before you could respond, he twirled you back to his brother, ending the little dance. 

“And I’m Tango,” Tango said, and when you looked up there was a rose in his teeth, which he then offered to you, as you stood up straight. You laughed accepting it, knowing your cheeks were flushed. “You Are Very Good At Dancing, Have You Danced Before?” He asked as he led you back to your spot on the couch. You nodded in response.

“Yeah, I used to a lot when I was a kid, and well into my teen years, it was a good distraction from…-” You stopped yourself, you weren’t about to tell these guys about your home life, they didn’t need to have all that on their mind. “From stress…” You said instead. There were many questioning looks but nobody asked. 

There was a grumbling sound made from Edge as he stood up and walked past you, into the kitchen. Black, Blue, Papyrus, Crooks, and Tango followed. You figured they were making lunch, although you had no idea what time it actually was. Before Black left the room completely, however, he bent over the back of the couch, leaving a kiss on your cheek, before quietly whispering “Game on, _Pet._ ” You, on the other hand, were too stunned to completely register what the heck had just happened, but you felt your cheeks erupt in flames as he walked away, and looked to Mutt basically rolling on the floor with laughter wearing a smug expression. 

Someone cleared their nonexistent throat, calling the attention back to Sans. He eyed the doorway, making sure none of the little brothers was going to come back in the room before his expression suddenly changed to one that you couldn’t read. “I think we need to talk,” He said, his deep voice filled the room, and you were filled with fear, he couldn’t know, could he? 

“I agree” came another voice from behind you, “let’s talk, you and me” There were suddenly hands on your shoulders, and before you could say anything, the room went black, and all you could see were those damned mismatched eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusty: I don't like her  
> DTPaps: Yeah you do  
> Dusty: Well shoot...


	4. Panic!.... attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty. that's not- ... well that works too I guess  
> Black is a little bit of jerk... but when is he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, okay so... Warnings, things go a little far so just be aware of that. Nothing bad (cus let's be honest I can't write like that)  
> I'll explain more at the end, so click the end for more descriptive-spoiler-liker warnings.  
> implied self-harm warnings.
> 
> also, feedback is always appreciated!

When you had opened your eyes you had been shoved harshly against a wall causing you to fall, but unlike last time he didn’t make any attempt to even step near you. So now you sat against the log paneled wall. You could feel the dirt beneath you, but you didn’t look away from his eye-sockets. You were too afraid, you’d been in this position one too many times, but you always knew how it ended. That thought alone sent a tremor through you, which he must have noticed because he stepped forward, and you shuffled away only pushing yourself further against the harsh wood wall. You could see his eye twitch, and he squeezed his hands into fists before relaxing them and putting his hands in his pockets.

You could tell your eyes were widened in surprise and shock. He had just wanted to talk, that’s what he had said, and now you were in some sort of shed… and the thoughts of what he could do to you… what he wanted to do… they fill your mind to no end. You tried your best to push them away, but the way he was looking at you… You let out a stifled cry trying to keep the tears back.

_Breath. In, Out just like all those other times… It will be over soon._

No! Not like all those other times, while you had been afraid then, you were terrified now, this skeleton came from a world where he went so crazy he felt like he had to kill everyone he loved. 

Those other times you knew you could have been fought back and been killed, but at least you would have known what you were fighting against, not to mention they might have had the decency to show you mercy, but with him… there was no telling if mercy was going to be an option. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t hope, right? _You have to still try… you can’t let that happen again._

He just watched you. His mismatched eye lights would occasionally flick to the left and he would mumble something out under his breath. You knew that he could see his Papyrus, as a result of going insane in his world, and that he talked to him a lot, so maybe that was who he was talking to? Why had you been able to see him earlier but not now? Was it just your mind playing tricks on you? Or was this whole thing fake, just a made-up reality in your mind and you were really just going insane? Your thoughts were racing, and no matter how hard you pulled your hair you couldn’t pull yourself out of them. 

The blue pupil part of his eye light seemed to dilate before returning to normal, cutting off your thoughts. He stood now towering over you, so you looked down at your knees. Your hands had wrapped around them to pull them closer to you. You instinctively started pulling the blanket tighter around your arms, realizing that it had teleported along with you. 

He had gotten closer, squatting down so he was eye-level -or at least not towering over you. You felt your chin being lifted gently, but you closed your eyes, feeling the tears already falling. You didn’t want to see his eye lights, you didn’t want to see the way he was looking at you. He was quiet for a few moments before he lifted his other hand to wipe the tears that had started falling. It was odd, feeling his phalanges against your skin. You expected them to be rough, but they were smooth, but not soft. He pulled his hand away, and you could feel his eye lights roaming over your face. You wanted to be anywhere but there. Anywhere than alone with him. Hell, you’d even take being alone with _him_. At least then you’d know what to expect, but with Dusty, everything was unexpected, making him dangerous.

He muttered something again, startling you out of your thoughts and making you open your eyes. He was much closer than before and was sitting cross-legged, still watching you, but next to him was the Papyrus head, there was a ghostly hand that rested on Dusty’s shoulder, his head was tilted slightly, and you could see a look of concern in his eyes. You looked back to see that Dusty’s eye light seemed to have narrowed on you, so you looked down at your hands again.

“You see him… Yes?” Dusty asked after a moment. You only nodded. There was the sound of rustling before your chin was lifted again to look at him again, and now he was only inches away from your face. “ _Say_ it, _tell_ me what you see” He growled out, causing you to try and pull back, but he only held on firmly, letting out an animalistic growl in warning. 

“I-I-I s-see him… y-your Papyrus….” you stuttered out, but he didn’t let go, in fact, you swear you could feel his grip tighten as he looked into your eyes. “D-Dusty…. P-please, I-”

“ **_Quiet”_ **He all but snarled, making you hold the blanket tightly, but you didn’t stop. 

_Don’t let him hurt you_

“Please… Dusty, take me back… t-the other’s are probably getting worried an-”

“I said **_QUIET_ ** ” You were once again pinned against the wall, you saw his grin, that sick twisted grin they all always wore. _No. No! Not Again!_ His eyes were trailing down your form, but you couldn’t push him away, you weren’t strong enough. He kept getting closer. 

The Papyrus head next to him seemed to be talking to him, you could only hope to try to talk him out of whatever he was thinking. He gave a growl and swiped in the ghost’s direction. He appeared on the other side, but that didn’t stop Dusty. He was trying to get as close as he could, the only thing that was preventing him was your knees being in the way. _Please help!_ You yelled internally as if the ghost could somehow read your mind. You stared at the ghost, you could see the apologetic look in his eyes, he could obviously read from your expression that you did not want this.

Even if he could stop this… what was the point? You’re already broken… 

_NO, KEEP TRYING! YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!_

 _“Sans!_ ” You yelled as a last resort, feeling him start to push your knees down to get closer. He stopped slowly, his eye lights dimming as he looked back up at you, that feral smile changing, as he looked around at what he was doing. His smile seemed to dip into a sort of frown.

There was a moment of nothing. He just sat there, before looking around and pushing himself off of you completely. 

“ **_SHIT!”_ ** He yelled. This time it was more human-like than animal. He threw something across the room causing it to break. The magic holding you down was gone and you fell to the floor again. The ghost was now back, but he was hovering near you holding out of hand to try to gather your attention.

“Brother…. Gets…… mad,...... don’t be……. Afraid!” He smiled at you before disappearing. Dusty was walking around the room breaking things that were in his way. You could see that the door was open. You could easily run. But…. when you looked back over, he had settled down in a chair gripping his hood to cover his head. His blue magic seemed to spiral around him out of control.

You remember reading that it was apart of his panic attacks. You couldn’t leave him like this. No one deserved to have to go through that alone. He had started laughing, his deranged laughter was hard to hear, making your skin crawl, but you stood and walked slowly toward him anyway.

“S-Sans?” You said softly, taking a step toward him. His eye light flashed to you, sending another shiver down your spine, and in any other situation would have sent you crawling back to the corner. 

_You have to help him._

You could feel something drawing you closer to him, something that was telling you to help him, a voice that told you he wouldn’t hurt you, despite the way he was looking at you right now. You gathered your courage as you took another step closer trusting the voice.

His eye watched you hesitantly as you took another step forward. “Sans… It’s, it’s okay…” You whispered, trying to keep your voice calm, taking a few more steps toward him, but his magic seemed to be trying to push you away. He was still watching you, but you could now see tears leaking from his sockets, as he sat hunched over gripping his hood over his skull, watching you approach through the flurry of blue magic. 

It made your heart hurt to know he was hurting and to think that, while everyone else had their brothers, he was alone with only the memories to haunt him. You knew what he had done, and while it was terrible, he wasn’t in his right mind. You couldn’t imagine being forced to sit through over a hundred resets, watching your friends and family die each time. 

With that in your mind, you pushed through the rest of his magic, despite it constantly trying to push you away, and some of it seeming to push its way into your chest and you swear you could see a faint glowing purple hue mixing with the blue coming from your own chest, but you pushed that out of your mind and took the last few steps toward him.

He grabbed you in his arms holding you tight, and you welcomed his embrace. Wrapping your own arms around him, holding him tightly. You could feel him nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, and felt his tears stain your shirt. This overly large skeleton was now hugging you close to him, crying on your shoulder, but you didn’t stop him, you only held on tighter. “I’m sorry, _I’m so sorry!_ ” he said in between sniffles. You could feel your heart buzzing, it was a pleasant feeling, one you didn’t mind. You pat his back in an effort to comfort him, eventually running your hand down his back, only getting dust on your hand, but also feeling the ridges of his bones. It was such an odd feeling to you, but it was oddly nice.

“It’s okay, Sans, it’s okay. I forgive you, and I know they do too, you were doing what you had to.” You said softly holding onto him. He let out a few more sobs before he went quiet. You both held each other there until his magic died down, and he slowly began to release you. His soul seemed to be glowing, and the buzzing in yours felt more intense, turning to an almost warm feeling. He hesitated a moment before he let you go but held onto your arms softly, and began to wipe a few stray tears that fell. He was looking into your eyes again, but this time his eye-light was soft and kind.

“H-how’d ya know about them?” He asked softly, but you could tell his eye-lights wouldn’t meet you all the way, and you had caught his stutter. Was he nervous?

“It’s a long story…” you responded with a soft chuckle. He tilted his head but didn’t press any further. 

“I’m sorry…. Bout before… I wasn’t in my right mind.” He said quietly looking away from you, his eye lights dimming again. 

_Huh. Cute._

Wait no, you did not find this skeleton cute! Especially after what he had just tried to do to you. But the buzzing warm feeling in your chest told you otherwise, and you reached up to rub the spot. He immediately noticed, and his eye lights brightened. “So you do feel that?” He asked cheerfully, and for a second you could swear you saw hearts in his eyes. “What does it feel like for you?” He questioned after a moment, taking your hands in both of his, his eye lights not leaving your eyes.

“It feels like… like a warm buzzing feeling…” You responded with a smile. There were those hearts again, you were positive, they had to be hearts, but they were gone too fast. “Is that w-what you feel?” you asked cautiously pointing to his semi-glowing soul. He nodded, before wrapping you in another hug. “D-Dusty?” 

“I’ll explain everything, I promise y/n, but let’s get back.” He let you go and looked down at you one more time before his eye-lights sharpened, and he was holding your chin again, but this time much softer, “And I promise ya, **_Nobody_** is ever going to hurt ya again. Not as long as I’m here.” He said, removing his hand and bringing you back into a hug. All you could do was hug back. 

_He knows_

He couldn’t know. There was no way he knew. It just wasn’t possible…

But the way he had looked at you… The way his eye lights had sharpened. You were speechless as he held you like that for a while, your head nuzzled into his shirt, as you quietly cried, his face buried into your hair. The buzzing feeling felt overwhelming, the warmth felt like it was going to burn a hole through your chest, but you didn’t want to move. Everything just felt… right, to stay like that, so you did… you don’t know how long you stayed like that, but he eventually told you to hold on tight and close your eyes, and the feeling of weightlessness took over before you were back in the living room.

The light outside was fading, and most of the boys were gone, save for the few that had heard you arrive. You knew your eyes were red, and your hair was messed up. You couldn’t look at them right now, not like this. You tugged on Dusty’s sleeve and he looked down at you, he was a few inches taller than your 5’1” you knew you were much shorter than a lot of other nineteen-year-olds. He must have been at least 5’6”, but his bulkier frame made him look bigger. 

Dusty looked down at you with a tilted head, and when you asked for the bathroom, he led you to it. Keeping you guarded against the other’s eyes. You had suddenly felt very self-conscious and grateful for him for shielding you, whether it was from the way he had suddenly teleported you out, or the way Sans’s demeanor had changed when his brother had left, you had a good feeling that they knew something was up. _At least maybe they’ll tell me what the hell’s going on!_

The thought made you roll your eyes. Knowing how secretive sans was, he probably wouldn’t tell you unless you brought up the fact you knew he was lying, but even then… would he still lie? 

When you entered the bathroom you saw the rats nest you called your hair. Your h/c long hair was in knots, and you knew without a brush it was going to be a pain to try and fix. You instead rolled you e/c eyes and started brushing it with your fingers to the best of your ability -which wasn’t very well, but at least it flattened it a little.- You looked at your eyes in the mirror. The red from crying that surrounding them really brought out the inhuman color they had. 

Ever since you were born your e/c eyes were always looked at as a miracle, a beauty, because of their inhuman color. Sometimes you swore they changed color with your mood, like when you were happy or mad they would be a deeper color, but when you were bored they would turn dull, almost looking a little more human. People were always drawn to see your eyes, they would point them out at the worst of times, birthday parties, sleepovers, or even just walking around. That’s why you weren’t invited to things. _Well and because of him._ You shook your head, nows not the time to think of _him_.

There was a gentle knock of the door, and when you opened it, Edge was standing there. Dusty standing against the other wall looking at his phone. There was another brush of warmth that rushed over your chest when you saw that he had waited for you, and it made you smile. 

You turned your attention back to Edge who seemed to grow impatient standing there. “Y-yeah?” You said timidly, and he finally glanced down at you. 

“HUMAN, HERE ARE YOUR SHIRT AND SWEATSHIRT, AS WELL AS SOME PANTS. I WILL BE NEEDING YOURS SO THEY CAN BE WASHED.” You flinched at the sound of his loud voice but only nodded taking the clothes. You closed the door again, before changing into your shirt, and putting on the sweatshirt that looked exactly liked sans’s, except for the initials on the tag claiming it as yours. You then put on the shorts he had given you, and by the yellow stripes going down the side, you could tell they were Red’s, which made you have to adjust the string so they would actually fit. You felt a little embarrassed giving Edge your pants, but you did so none the less. 

You were about to turn away from him when he grabbed your arm. “HUMAN, Wait.” The sudden shift in his voice made you pause and turn back. “Your Hurt. What Happened?” He asked shifting his gaze between you and Dusty, but Dusty said nothing, before quickly disappearing. Edge let out a scowl, before leading you rather harshly by the arm into the kitchen. 

“Edge?”

“SIT HERE,” He said before pushing you into a dining room chair, which you nearly fell out of, and readjusted yourself in. When you looked around, you saw Stretch on the opposite side of the table in the middle of a card game. It looked like Solitare. He gave you a smile before going back to his game, and when you looked into the kitchen, Blue, Black, Tango, and Papyrus were working around each other as they cooked, each of them sending you waves or smiles when they saw you sitting there. There was the smell of spices in the air, along with spaghetti. You couldn’t remember the last time you had eaten spaghetti. Well, you couldn’t remember the last time you had eaten period. 

_Well, don’t all go looking for me at once._ You couldn’t help but think bitterly, but immediately felt guilty, as you didn’t see any of the others, so they very well could have been looking for you, and Stretch could have been there to supervise. You saw Stretch take out his phone and text something before putting it away. 

“NOW HUMAN, TELL HOW THIS HAPPENED.” Edge said coming back into the room with a first aid kit, pulling out alcohol wipes. _I’m bleeding..?_ You looked at him in confusion but didn’t say anything. That’s when he pulled out a needle. _That’s a big Nope right there!_ You basically fell out of your seat while trying to get up and away from the needle, and everyone had stopped to watch, all you could see was the needle placed on the table. “HUMAN. SIT DOWN NOW! I AM NOT DONE TENDING TO YOU.” 

“N-no.” You said as you glanced from him to the needle. 

_You Idiot you just told Egdelord “The Great and Terrible” ‘No’. He’s gonna kill you!_

In a moment he was standing from the table, about to take another step toward you. His red eye-light enlarged, causing you to take a step back in surprise. “WHAT?” He said, sounding rather annoyed. It was clear he wasn’t told “no” too often, but his voice only a little louder than normal, so it was clear he was trying to hold back from exploding on you. 

“I’m okay, I’m not hurt! I promise I’m fine!” You rambled, trying to get him to back up, putting your arms up defensively, but he only took another step closer, his smug smile returning, as he grabbed your left arm.

“MHM, THEN WHAT’S THIS?” He asked yanking your sleeve up, revealing one of your longer scars. You froze. He was right, it had been bleeding. But that wasn’t what had made you freeze up. You hated that scar. It started from the place in between your pointer finger and your thumb and stretched from the back of your arm up to your elbow, and unless you were wearing your sweatshirt and a glove everybody could see just how deep a cut it had been, and how old it was now. All it did was bring back bad memories for you and remind you of _him_. 

Edge was now holding your arm out, examining the scar, along with the many others you had. His face had grown into one of concern and surprise when he had seen just how big it really was. Stretch came over as well, and his face contorted after seeing the scar, and he glanced up at you, but after seeing your shocked expression he didn’t comment. You tried pulling away at first, but Edge only glared at you, before he traced the scar with his phalanges. 

The rest of the group seemed to hesitate before curiosity got the better of them, Blue only audibly gasped, while Black said something about never wanting to see his pet with such unseemly markings, before heading out of sight. Papyrus and Tango started talking to you, asking you questions but you couldn’t hear them. Their voices were fading away again, getting farther away. You felt like you were suffocating, drowning, and all you wanted to do was scream. But you couldn’t. You were frozen, you couldn’t pull away as they examined the parts of you that you had sworn you would never let others see. 

Then something cracked. The needle was now in front of you, about to pierce your forearm. You pulled away roughly from Edge in time holding your arm defensively and backing away from the needle, shaking your head but still not able to force out words, but Edge wasn’t the one holding the needle, Black had grabbed it and was now looking at you. Sound started coming back in bits and pieces. “Y/n are you okay?” Stretch’s voice filled your mind, and Black made an attempt to grab your arm, but you jumped back just in time. 

_‘Am I okay? AM I OKAY? DO I LOOK LIKE I’M OKAY?’_

You shook your head, your eyes trained on the needle. “WHAT’S WRONG PET, DON’T LIKE NEEDLES?” Black said in his condescending tone. There was that stupid smug smile, as he took a step closer with the needle. The sound was fading in and out and you could see and hear Stretch say something to Edge and Black, but they didn’t seem to be listening, instead Black kept coming closer. “I’LL STOP,” You could hear Black now, “WHEN MY PET SAYS THE MAGIC WORDS” You couldn’t breathe.

_‘ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! DOES HE NOT SEE WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?’_

You were backed up against the wall at this point. Black was a few feet away, and while you know you could probably chance running, your lungs were already burning from the lack of air, and you knew he was fast. You slid down against the wall in defeat, taking gasping breaths. You could see panicked looks on their faces now. The sound started to become muffled once again, and there was a distant door opening. You instinctively started pulling at your hair, to try and ground yourself, but it wasn’t working. 

Everything started getting hazy. You really couldn’t breathe, you started coughing, you put your hands around your throat to try to show them you couldn’t breathe. You tried speaking, muttering, coughing, _anything_ just to try to breathe again, but it all came out as choked. Black was pushed away, and stretch came up beside you holding your hand, as did Blue, Tango, and Papyrus. 

There was yelling now, something about how this was all Black’s fault. Stretch never left your side. Your eyes were closing. ‘ _This is how I die’_ you thought to yourself bitterly. You took one last look around to see that Axe was now holding you in his arms. He was... crying? There was another rush of warmth in your chest, it was getting a little easier to breathe, the panic was subsiding. You closed your eyes, giving in to his hold. The heat in your chest was overpowering, but it was nice. It gave you strength, it made you feel loved. It was calming you down.

“Don’t leave me! I need ya! Please come on y/n! Fight! Please! I can’t loose ya!” Axe’s voice seeped into your mind. 

_‘Can’t die…. Have to keep going for them... I’m needed? I’m wanted?_ ’

You felt your hand travel up, as you weakly opened your eyes again. You saw your hand gently land on Axe’s cheekbone, and you smiled up at him. He was surrounded by everyone, including Edge, who even looked slightly worried. “I’m not going anywhere,” You said quietly, your voice coming out cracked. He put your hand in his own keeping it rested on his face, and from the corners of his eyes, you could see tears. _He really was crying… for you._ You nestled into him more, “Just…. Just a little longer” You mumbled into his clothes before closing your eyes again and falling asleep. 

\----

Dusty

He had you to himself. The others didn’t know where you were. He could do whatever he wanted… Talk to you, get to know you… _claim you for his own._

After seeing you the first time, he had to stop himself from grabbing you right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was when Paps showed up. He had told him to be patient. He had wanted to argue, but then you made a sound, causing them to both look over to you, but you weren’t looking at him anymore you were looking just slightly next to him, at his brother’s place. His brother looked so excited, he was finally being seen by someone other than him. 

When you had reached out to touch his brother, he felt a shock go through his soul. He knew right then and there that you were his soulmate. _That’s_ why you could see him. 

He hadn’t meant to scare you when he had pinned you against the wall, but he was confused. He had **_never_ ** felt that way for a human. He had only ever felt hate for a human and was convinced that he didn’t have a soulmate, but there you were. 

So he went away for a while. He had to get his head on straight. He didn’t want to be scaring you when he came back. There was something about you that made him _want_ to impress you. He even went back home and started cleaning up… even if it was for nothing, dust would just pile up again, it always seemed to appear back on his clothes once he brushed it off. It was a never-ending cycle, but he would try to keep things clean, for you.

His soul was yearning to get closer to you. He needed you. So he came back, just in time to hear Black introduce himself. The look on your face when he said you could call him “master” was one of embarrassment and anger. He could feel his own rage in his bones, but he didn’t do anything… He just watched it. He watched as you leaned in telling Black something that he couldn’t hear. He listened as the others erupted in laughter, and Black stood there in embarrassment, unsure of what to do. 

All he could feel at that moment, however, was jealousy. How _dare_ you tease him like that? Like he even had a chance with you? You were _his_ . Not _theirs_. He had to stop himself from not grabbing you right then. He waited patiently, as the rest of the boys introduced themselves, and the younger boys left the room. He watched as sans’s face turned from one of caring to suspicion in a matter of seconds. So he stepped in and removed you from Axe’s hold. 

He brought you to his house, even if it was just the small shed on the edge of the property, and only held the bare essentials, it was all he needed. But as soon as he let go, he felt your fear. It made him mad, so mad that he pushed you forward. It wasn’t his fault that you slammed into the wall, you should have been better balanced. 

You met his eye lights, and your face filled with fear as you brought your knees closer to you. He couldn’t help the anger that seeped from him _why were you so afraid? What was he doing wrong?_ He had taken a step forward, but you only pushed away. Paps eventually showed up trying to give pointers on how to address the situation. 

“Approach her carefully, she’s clearly afraid of you,” He said, but that only made him angrier, as he growled at his brother. You were still looking at him but clearly lost in thought. So he took the opportunity to get closer. 

You looked away from him. He could feel his soul pounding, it wanted him to get closer, it made him _need_ you. You were fidgeting as he towered over you. _So cute._ He thought to himself before squatting down in front of you. Maybe you wouldn’t be so afraid if you were eye level, but instead, you refused to look at him. So he grabbed you to make you look at him, but you closed your eyes. He was _really_ starting to get pissed off now, and his soul was screaming at him for more. _More._ He repositioned himself so he was sitting in front of you, still holding your chin. Being so close to you, it was hard not to let his hormones take over. If he did that, there would be no chance you’d forgive him.

_But then again you were his soulmate, so it didn’t matter what he did to you. He could go crazy, it didn’t matter if you forgave him or not. He had a right to you whether you liked it or not._

His soul felt like it was trying to break out of his chest to get to you. He was losing control. 

Before he realized it you were pinned against the wall again. Your face showed that you didn’t want what was happening...but your soul. It called out to his. It sang a beautiful melody only he could hear. You tried to speak, but only sobs came out. He tried to stop himself, but he wasn’t in control anymore, the more feral part of him had taken over.

But then you called his name. Not the name he was given when he came to this universe, but his real name. “Sans” It sounded like music to his ears. It gave him control… It grounded him, he realized what he was doing, and panicked, jumping off of you. How could he have messed up this bad? There was no way you would forgive him after this!

His magic was becoming unstable, and he was drifting back into his panic-stricken mind. He messed up with you just like he had messed up with Papyrus! Just like he had messed up with the kid! With Toriel! With Undyne!

Memories flurried around, and he thought you had left. He would have to if he could…. But you hadn’t. 

You were still there. You were getting closer, trying to comfort him. His magic was surrounding you trying to push you away, but you kept pushing through it. Your soul sang out its song, getting louder as you approached. Trying to comfort him, even as those horrible thoughts invaded his mind, making his magic rage. He swore he saw your e/c eyes glow through the blue of his magic, but he couldn’t be sure. 

You approached cautiously and seemed to stop in the middle of the blue tornado that surrounded the two of you. To any other human, it would be attacking them, trying to ward off anyone, killing them. But it seemed almost attracted to you. Some of the magic seems to be absorbed by your soul, mixing with its purple glow. You continued again towards him after a moment, and grabbed you in a hug, holding you close. He could feel the warmth of your soul mix with his. He didn’t want to let go.

He could feel himself.. Crying? He hadn’t cried in so long, and never in front of somebody. He expected you to let go or move away, but you didn’t you stayed there, trying to comfort him. Saying his name… Saying that you knew about his timeline… _how?_

His magic eventually died down, and when he looked down at you, you looked so worried and sad. _Worried about him?_ You had your hand on your heart. You had felt the warmth as well. He was over the moon by this information, but the sadness still remained in your eyes even when you put on a smile. _Why? What had made you so sad… was it him?_

An image flashed in his mind, but as soon as it was there it was gone, and he couldn’t tell what it was that he had seen, but he knew it was bad. It was different, not one of his memories, it looked more like one of yours. He knew he would never let anyone hurt you again. 

**_Never._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Dusty goes a little to far y/n- Bad Dusty
> 
> Y/n has a very bad panic attack, (I'm not that great at writing it so it may seem kinda confusing) but she doesn't handle it the right way  
> Y/n has self-harm scars, and scars from "him" 
> 
> ANYWAY Thanks for reading!!! WE GOT 360 HITS LIKE OMG AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IM FREAKING OUT! SO THANKS, EVERYONE!
> 
> Black: I'm gonna make her love me, she can't be that afraid of this  
> Y/n: *has a panic attack*  
> Black: *pinned up against wall* Welp that didn't go as planned...


	5. Can Someone Please Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to talk with Edge and help him cook!  
> you finally get to talk about just what is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! sorry, it's been a while! Homework is a pain... But here's a new chapter! I'm gonna try uploading a little more frequently!  
> Have some Fluff and stuff, I promise the next few chapters will be more exciting!
> 
> To see updates on the story follow my Tumblr!

My Tumblr: <https://bu7itrefused.tumblr.com/>

* * *

The light streaking in from the windows was what woke you up the next morning. It was so peaceful and quiet that you had to take a moment to remember what had happened last night.

You opened your eyes hesitantly half expecting yourself you wake up in your bed, but when you looked around you noticed you were wrapped in a large blue fluffy blanket, being cradled in Axe’s arms. He was passed out, his head leaning back against the cushion as he softly snored. 

You sat up softly, trying your best not to bother his sleeping. Next to him was his brother, who had his head nestled into the side of his arm, similar to how a child would sleep. On the other side of you was sans, who had a pillow on his knee to help support your head. He slept similarly to Axe, His feet were flat on the ground, but his arm was lazily holding his head up against the armrest.

You could see Papyrus’s skull poke up from the other side of the armrest, indicating he must have fallen asleep leaning against it. On the floor, you could see Stretch laying on his back snoring, with one knee up in the air, and his other leg laying flat of the floor. His brother was laying next to him laying in the fetal position, snuggling a pillow. 

Serif was at the bottom of Stretch’s feet, he was laying on his side facing toward you, his brother was leaning against the couch. They both let out soft snores as they slept. Black was sleeping on the couch to the left on his stomach, his mouth was hanging open slightly as he snored, and his arm was hanging off the couch. Mutt was at the opposite end with his head leaning against a pillow, and his feet on the floor, fast asleep. 

Red was on the couch that was pushed against the windows. He was sprawled out on the couch, similar to Black, snoring loudly. Edge, on the other hand, was awake reading a book on the side of Red. 

It took you a moment to notice that not one of them seemed to have changed since yesterday, nor did they look like they had left your side since everything that had happened. The only one that was missing was Dusty, but after you unwrapped yourself from the blanket, and Axe’s arms and managed to move around Stretch, Blue, and Serif without waking them, you saw Dusty passed out behind the couch, with the dirty pink blanket you had previously been using when he took you the day before. You could even see his papyrus sleeping against his shoulder. 

You smiled at the thought of them, before looking back at Edge, who was eyeing you curiously. You gave him a small smile and a wave, before making your way to the bathroom. 

When you were done with your business, you went to wash your hands, noticing the new bandages that were lightly covered in the palm of your hand, and down to your elbow. You hadn’t noticed it at first because of your sweatshirt sleeve being pulled down. You were about to unwrap it but decided not to, and just washed the tips of your fingers on that hand, as not to get the wrappings wet. 

You exited the bathroom, making your way to the kitchen, ignoring the area that had been the site of your anxiety attack. You wandered over to the cabinet, hoping to find a cup so you could get some water from the sink, in the back of your mind you felt guilty for not asking if you could get some, but they had all been sleeping so soundly that you didn’t want to wake them. 

You opened the cabinet, spotting a glass and grabbing, and filling it up with water by the sink. You had just taken a sip when there was the sound of movement behind you causing you to jump. 

“Human.” When you turned around Edge was standing in the doorway that connected the dining room to the kitchen. You hadn’t heard him come in. How was he so quiet? You looked down at your glass of water and felt your cheeks heat up. Was he mad that you had gotten yourself water?

“S-sorry, I was j-just really thirsty,” You muttered out, not looking up at him. He was suddenly in front of you, about to reach for your arm before he seemed to think better of it. He stood tall with his arms crossed, showing off his superiority, as he towered over you with his 6’3”. You felt a rush of unease and backed away from him, bumping against the countertop. 

He let out a huff, before letting his arms drop to the side, seeming a little less intimidating. He then pointed to your arm instead of outright grabbing it. “Human, I Need To See Your Arm.” He said, his voice was still loud, but you could tell he was trying to be quiet for the other’s still asleep. 

You glanced up at him, debating if you should even try to argue about him looking at your arm, but you decided he would just keep bothering you until you gave in, so with a nod you put down your glass of water and rolled up the sleeve of your sweatshirt. 

He held your arm gently, starting to unwrap the bandages. “W-why did you put bandages on me?” You asked, noticing your stutter decrease. He looked you in the eye before focusing back on the bandages.

“Black Insisted That We Use The Needle,” He grumbled, and you felt your face paled. _They didn’t?!_ No, no they wouldn’t. He looked back up at you as he finished unwrapping your arm all the way. “Sans Convinced Him To Use An Alternative Medicine Instead After He Saw Your Reaction To The Needle.” He finished, as he walked away to throw away the bandages. 

Your scar was a bright red, but it looked much smaller than it normally did, and not nearly as deep, in fact, a lot, if not all of the smaller scars on your arm were much smaller and glowing the same bright red, if not completely gone.

You stared at your arm, wide-eyed tracing over the scars. This was impossible how did they get rid of them? Edge came back into the room with fresh bandages and a tube of some sort of paste. You could swear you saw the faintest smile before he huffed and his face became the same intimidating one you were used to. 

“What’s that?” you asked as he started to spread the cream on your arm without saying anything, before wrapping it up. There was a weird tingly sensation before your forearm went numb from the cream. 

“It’s Medicine. It Will Help Get Rid Of That Scar” He said before turning to put back his items. You smiled, glad that he hadn’t asked where you had gotten it, or made mention of the other scars. When he came back into the room he went to the coffee machine making himself a cup.

_Why are they being so nice to me? I’m nothing… I’m just a broken toy to be used and discarded. Yet they are helping me. Treating me how I’ve wanted to be treated for so long… Maybe I could tell them about the scar… or him… No, it’s not like they would care, right? Nobody ever did… otherwise, they would have helped..._

You could feel a small stinging sensation in your heart when you thought back on your past. Thankfully you didn’t get very far because Edge appeared in front of you, holding a cup of coffee waiting for you to accept it, and this time you could see his head was tilted and he wore a patient and kind smile. You gave him your own small, broken, smile back as you turned away from him, making your way to the kitchen table.

He started to look through the cabinets pulling out various ingredients, a cookbook, flour, baking soda, a bowl. Before heading over to the fridge, and pulling out bacon, eggs, and sausage links. 

He then put everything on the counter, before turning toward the pantry and grabbing a bright pink apron and wrapping it around himself. You tried to stifle your laughter as you choked on your coffee, but you knew you had been caught when he looked over at you with a bone brow raised. After a fair amount of coughing, you burst out laughing, not caring about the other sleeping skeletons in the house. 

In a less than a second Edge was towering over you with his arms crossed, clearly not amused by you laughing at him. You stopped laughing almost immediately as your eyes met his own eye-lights. You could tell that if he had lips, he would be pursing them together. 

You sat up in the chair, looking past him at the ingredients on the counter, immediately noticing the shimmering container. _He doesn’t know how to cook, does he?_ You started to stand, slipping past the clearly still fuming skeleton, and to the counter, picking up the container of sparkle glitter that was clearly not meant for cooking with, and turned to him.

You turned to look at him, only for him to be standing less than a foot away, leaning down to look at you better. You were still smiling as he snatched the container of glitter from your hands, moving past you to start cooking. “You’re not seriously putting glitter in your food, are you?” You asked, leaning against the counter, looking as the cookbook was flipped open to a page on how to make homemade pancakes. 

He turned around from the opposite side of the kitchen, from where he was getting the rest of his needed materials. “Of Course I Am. Why Wouldn’t I?” He asked with his brow raised. You had to stop yourself from laughing again as he stood there with the container of glitter in one hand and a pan in the other while wearing the bright pink apron. 

You merely shrugged and watched as he started mixing the flour and eggs together, not bothering to remove the cracks that fell in. You were about to say something when he proceeded to dump the whole container of glitter into the mixing bowl, leaving you speechless as he mixed it up.

He must have caught your astonished look because he let out a laugh and stopped mixing. “What Is It Human?” He asked looking over at you, before returning to mixing the bowl.

You felt a new feeling of confidence as you shook your head and pushed him out of the way taking the bowl. “Can I see that for a second? Yeah okay, thanks” you then thew the bowl and all in the garbage can, before looking back at him. “No. That’s just- no.” He was staring at you as if you’d slapped him in the face, the spoon still in his hand. 

You couldn’t help but smile and let out a laugh before taking it out of his hand and putting it in the sink. “Here let me show you,” you said grabbing another bowl from under the sink. 

Over the next hour, you showed Edge the correct way to cook bacon, eggs, and sausage. Eventually, the rest of the more hyper boys began to wake up. Papyrus and Blue joined in on helping you and Edge with breakfast, but you had to also explain why you did not use glitter in food because it could be harmful to humans. 

Black seemed to stay away from you for the most part but offered to help set the table with Tango and Crooks. When breakfast was done, most of the older boys had already gotten up, but some were still asleep, so Blue, Edge, and Papyrus went to wake them up. 

In the meantime, you went to the fridge grabbing everybody their drinks that you assumed they would want. You grabbed Sans, Serif, Dusty, and Axe a bottle of ketchup, Stretch a bottle of honey, Red a bottle of Mustard. Setting each drink next to their respective brother’s drinks. You then went back to get yourself another cup of coffee. 

Everyone had already sat down, but you waited, not knowing where to sit until Blue led you to the seat next to him. You smiled and thanked him, as Papyrus and Edge brought out the food. In all, you had decided to make a mix of pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, and some toast. 

“Wow looks great guys, no glitter?” sans asked looking around the table with a smirk. 

“NO, Y/N EXPLAINED HOW IT IS QUITE BAD FOR HUMANS. SHE WAS MAKING BREAKFAST WITH EDGE WHEN PAPYRUS AND I WOKE UP!” Blue boasted excitedly next to you, as he took a helping of everything. Sans looked at you curiously.

“You were cooking with Edge? Aw, looks like your gettin’ soft bro” came Red’s voice from across the table, who sat next to his brother at the head of the table. When you looked at Edge he seemed to blush a little and looked away when he saw your eyes. He then whispered something that Red and Stretch heard and caused them to burst out laughing. 

You looked over once again to see Stretch face down on the table, but judging by how his shoulders were bobbing up and down you could tell he was laughing. Red was leaning back in his chair with his mouth open laughing loudly. “I think I missed something…” you murmured in Edge’s direction, which caused him to blush more, and sent the whole table laughing. You laughed along, you never knew Edge could be so sensitive. 

“The food is very good, where did you learn to cook so well?” Serif asked from the opposite end of the table when the laughter eventually died down. You smiled in his direction.

“My mom taught me. It was one of the few things she was able to do…” You smiled at the memory of being in the kitchen with your mom, helping her make dinners. Cooking always was her escape from the world she lived in. She had been sick since the day you’d been born, but as you got older she only got worse, but nonetheless she insisted on cooking whenever she could. She liked to put on music, and get lost in her own world while she cooked. She had taught you so much in the few years you’d had together. You missed her so much.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?” Crooks asked, sitting directly across from you. All eyes were on you now. _Do I lie? No… they’ve been so nice._

You smiled sadly and looked down at your plate. “S-she died when I was thirteen. Brain cancer… Doctors couldn’t do anything, so she wanted to live the rest of her life with us without pain… without chemo.” You caught the tear that slipped down your cheek. “Sorry, you didn’t need to hear that… it’s just another part of my broken life story” you said with a humorless chuckle. 

Everything was quiet for a minute, but you didn’t look up from your plate. _You should have just stayed quiet. You ruined everything! You stupid-_

There was the feeling of arms being wrapped around you. “Your Not Broken Y/n! We All Appreciate You Very Much!” You looked to see that Papyrus had gotten up and was now hugging you from behind. You leaned into his hold, hugging him back. There was the same warm feeling in your chest that you had felt with Dusty, but not nearly as intense. Blue had also leaned over to give you a hug, so you hugged him back. Suddenly everybody was surrounding you giving you a group hug. You could feel yourself smiling and laughing a little. 

“Thank you, guys. I really needed that,” you said as they all started cleaning up. They each gave you nods and smiles. Before Sans, Serif, Axe, Dusty, Stretch, Mutt, and Red all headed into the living room leaving the rest to clean up. You tried to help Edge with the dishes, but he refused to move out of the way. “Edge c’mon let me help! I made the mess so it’s only fair I help clean.” He shook his head with a smug smirk on his face. 

“NO, YOU HAVE CERTAINLY DONE ENOUGH! I HAVE GOT IT FROM HERE.” He said, his voice returning to its normal ear piercing pitch before he all but pushed you toward the living room. You gave a joking huff before moving into the living room.

Stretch was playing against Red on a first-shooter game. A part of you really wanted to call playing next, but you didn’t want to be rude. You had felt like you were already overstepping your boundaries. For one, you still didn’t know where you were, and two, you still felt like you were going insane. Monsters couldn’t have just all of a sudden appeared! Especially not the coincidental monsters from the games and fanfictions you loved so much. 

You took a seat on the floor against the wall, watching Stretch and Red play their game. The others were talking in low voices by the couch. You had to think about this logically. There was absolutely no way that monsters had just shown up overnight while you were sleeping. That just didn’t happen. What were you thinking? None of this was something that would just happen! You thought back to multiple fanfictions you had read. ‘ _If_ _this is like that, it means I might not be in my own world.’_ You scoffed at the thought that you could be in some fantasy fanfiction world. 

You glanced towards the window. It was starting to snow again. ‘ _It looks so normal… so why do I feel like I’m in a completely different world?’_ You tugged at your hair, starting to feel irritated. _‘This doesn’t make any sense!’_

“Ya okay sweetheart?” Red’s voice cut through your thoughts. He was looking over at you, not just him but Stretch as well. Their game was paused. You nodded, giving them a half-smile, but you could tell they didn’t believe you. Stretch got up from his chair pulling over another gaming chair for you and offering his controller. 

“Here, wanna try?” He asked patting the seat, which you moved to sit in giving him a smile and a nod. 

“Thanks” you mumbled. Red exited the level they were on, putting it on easy. You weren’t going to protest, it had been a while since you had played a first-person shooter game, but you used to be really good at them. 

As soon as the game started your memories came back to you on how to play. The levels progressed and got harder, and while you never died, you got real close to it, had Red not revived you. After about a half-hour of playing, the TV was turned off by Edge who was now standing in front of it. Some of the boys who had been watching were now laughing behind you. 

“Aw, c’mon bro we were just about ta’ win!” Red grumbled as he got up to put his controller away. Edge only rolled his eye-lights before going to sit on the couch. You were helped up by Stretch, who had been watching the entire time in his seat, that had been moved a lot closer than before.

“Your pretty good,” he said with a small chuckle. “Gonna be honest, was NOT expecting that.” 

“Than- Hey wait, Rude!” you said giving him a playful punch on the arm. You both started laughing, as you put the controller on it’s charging slot. He went to sit with his brother, while you were pulled back against Axe’s lap. Crooks rounded the corner going to sit next to his brother excitedly, before clearing his throat while eyeing Axe. 

“Fiiinnneeee” Axe grumbled as he placed you beside him on the couch instead. You laughed and leaned against his arm. You knew you should have felt weird about being so close to them already, but you felt like this was where you were supposed to be. 

Everybody continued to take their seats, sitting in relatively the same places as the day before. The only difference was that Dusty now sat next to you, holding your hand. You didn’t protest or push him away. A lot of the others shared looks of confusion, and in Axe and Black’s case, seemed to share a look of jealousy, but you only shrugged it off, looking down and focusing on the bandages on your hand and arm, that you were trying hard not to pick at.

“So… kid, there’s something we need to talk about…” Sans started, his smile was strained similar to yesterday, but his eye-lights were still large. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions, and frankly, so do we.” He said his eye-lights looking around at the others, and you could see blue beads of sweat starting at the base of his skull.

_‘Heh, cute.’_

No, stop that train of that now!

“W-what kind of questions?” You asked. You couldn’t help the stutter, your confidence was gone. You didn’t want them to ask about your past, you didn’t even want to think about it because then you were reminded of _him._

“Well, first off, how’dja get in the snow in the first place?” Red asked, looking at you as he leaned against the armrest. ‘ _How did I get in the snow? Do I be honest?’_

“I-I don’t know…” you replied, your voice growing quieter. You heard Sans sigh. “I told you the last thing I remember I was in my own bed...and it was summer outside.” You added, trying to sound a little more confident. Dusty squeezed your hand and gave you a smile, which you tried to return, but knew you had failed. 

You noticed Black looking at you, but you didn’t meet your gaze to his. “PET. LOOK AT ME. I HAVE A QUESTION!” Black smugly said. You took a deep breath, practically feeling his arrogant smirk, before looking up to meet his gaze. His eye-lights nearly bounced when they landed on you. Had he not thought you were going to? “HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME WHEN WE FIRST MET? I HAD NOT TOLD YOU IT THEN.” You felt your face blush, and you looked away from him. He scoffed and was clearly about to say something else when Stretch interrupted. 

“You already knew his name?” 

“DID YOU ALREADY KNOW MINE AS WELL?” Blue eagerly asked, after Stretch. You looked at the two of them. You could tell you looked like a deer in headlights, but you pulled yourself together and only gave them a faint nod. 

You could feel another panic attack starting. _‘What if they kick me out? What if they don’t want me? Why would they want me? They don’t know what I’ve been through and as soon as they find out-’_ You pulled at your hair, tugging it hard, trying to take deep breaths. You could hear sounds starting to fade around you again before Axe scooped you up in his arms.

“Hey! Hey! It’s awright!” Hey said as calmly as he could, taking your hands away from your hair. “Nobody’s gonna hurt ya. Nobody’s gonna make ya leave, not unless ya want to.” He said holding you close to his chest, putting his head on top of yours. Your breathing slowed back to normal. Had you been saying your thoughts out loud?

“I’m sorry Honey, I just thought I had heard wrong, I just wanted to make sure…” Stretch said before trailing off and sending a concerned look to sans, who seemed to send the same look back to him. 

“The machine…” You mumbled under your breath, but now everybody was looking at you. ‘ _IDIOT’_

“How do ya know about that, Darlin’?” Mutt asked looking at you from his spot on the ground by Black’s legs. You remained quiet, unsure of how to answer. Axe had since moved you back to your spot on the couch. 

“Kiddo? This is serious… If you saw something-” He stopped himself, and you looked at him confused. 

“I just… This doesn’t make any sense…” You muttered, tugging at your jacket.

“What do ya mean sweetheart?” Red replied. You took a deep breath, trying to find the right words.

“I mean… In my world, you’re all from a game, well multiple games that stem off of one game. Monsters… They’re not really _real_ in my world, well not in the physical sense at least.” You said looking at sans.

“A... game…” He repeated, looking at you to continue. 

“Yeah… it’s called Undertale, it became really popular, so, people made other games and storylines based on ‘what if’s’ they’re called fandoms.” You smiled as you recalled a Lust!Error one. “You’re all basically the original, or most known. There are a lot of others… There’s even another Fellswap version, it’s called Swapfell... I don’t think there’s not much of a difference. I think they’re supposed to be meaner versions of you and Mutt?” You said looking at Black. He looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

“Wow… that’s a lot…” Sans said. His eye-lights were small pinpricks. You felt a pang of guilt hit you. They probably didn’t want to hear about the different versions of themselves. Especially if they were messing with the machine. 

“S-sorry… I uh. I was kinda obsessed with the game.” You stuttered out before blushing again. “I mean!- I- Not like that?! Hah… I made this weird, didn’t I?” Some of them started to laugh, but you could see the faint blush on san’s cheeks. You rubbed the back of your neck out of habit.

“Your good.” He said, “and you right, we were messing with the machine. I think that’s how you got here, though kinda odd…” He said before cutting himself off. “We thought you were an alternate version of one of us… just human and female.” He gave a small laugh as his eye-lights returned to normal size.

“Why’d you think…” You looked down at your jacket and laughed. Ever since you had bought the jacket you had never taken it off unless you needed to wash it, so it did look a lot like one of theirs. “Yeah.. okay that, that makes sense…” Most of them were staring at you again. They never seemed to take their eyes off you, and while that should have seemed off, it felt normal, almost loving in a weird way. 

Over the next few hours, you managed to get a little more information out of sans, and the others. While they tried to get a little more information out of you. Key word tried. It started off with simple questions from the younger boys, how old are you, _Nineteen,_ what’s your favorite food?, _Chocolate_ , No, a real food. _Fine, Chicken Noodle soup,_ Will you help the rest of us cook again, Please!? _Of course!_

You learned that not all the Papyrus look-alikes were the same ages, and neither was the sans’s. Sans was twenty-four, along with Serif, while Black and Blue were both twenty-three. Axe was twenty-five, while Dusty was twenty-six, and Red was twenty-two. Papyrus and Edge were Eighteen, while Stretch and Mutt were twenty, while Crooks and Tango were nineteen.

After a while, you took a deep breath getting ready to ask the question you were worried about. Some of the boys had gone to make a glitter-free lunch, so now the only ones still in the room were you, Mutt, Axe, Red, Sans, Serif, Dusty, and Stretch. They had heard you and were once again looking at you. 

“So… Where am I exactly?” You asked.

“This is the Classic timeline…” Sans said, stopping to find his words. “Everyone was brought here from different timelines. So far they have each been an alternate version of Papyrus or myself… until you…” He said looking around. You could tell he was holding back more information, but you were glad he hadn’t said anything else, you were already on the verge of another panic attack. Axe pulled you closer to him to try to calm your nerves, so you continued. 

“So… When will I be able to… go home? Back to my own… timeline?” you asked, making sure you had the right words. You saw sans visibly shake his head, and he wouldn’t meet your gaze. “Y-you can’t fix it… can you?” You stuttered out, the realization hits you only after he nodded to answer your question. _‘I’m stuck here. I’m stuck in an unfamiliar world, with people who don’t know anything about me, with nothing but the clothes on my back. What the heck am I going to do?’_

You could feel yourself starting to tremble, so you hugged your knees to your chest, burying your face in your knees. “ _Nononononononononononononono…”_ You could feel yourself crying, and this time, before Axe could pull you any closer, You felt yourself being tucked into Dusty’s lap. 

“It’s okay. I got you, you’re gonna be okay.” He whispered into your ear while smoothing your hair with his phalanges. You could feel yourself calming down, but you didn’t stop crying. You buried your head into his sweatshirt before hugging. 

You didn’t know why you had started to cry. You’d wanted to get away from that world for so long, was it the feeling of being overwhelmed with so much information?

No, you could tell it was something much more. They were treating you nicely now, yes, but that’s because they didn’t know anything about who you were… They didn’t know about _him_ , and once they found out they would kick you to the side just like everyone else did. Then what were you going to do? Then you truly would be alone in this new world. 

“ _Y/n,_ Y/n, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Sans's voice once again dragged you out of your thoughts. You realized you had been staring at the floor. ‘ _How long was I doing that?’_ You shook your head to dismiss him. It wasn’t his fault anyway. 

“No.. it’s not your fault.” You muttered, lifting your eyes from the floor to look at him. Your voice was no longer cheerful like it had been minutes ago, now it was sad. “I just… hah… I don’t know what to do now…” You said quietly, the tears springing back to your eyes. Dusty hadn’t moved you off of him, so you stayed on his lap, and started to try and bury your head in his sweatshirt, surprisingly, there was no dust on that part of his sweatshirt like there was the rest, which you were grateful for. 

“WELL, YOU’LL STAY WITH US OF COURSE!” Edge’s voice boomed out of the kitchen, making you jump a little, and look behind you to see that Edge, Black, Blue, Tango, and Papyrus were standing in the doorway listening. You gave them a smile before wiping your eyes with your sleeve. 

“YES OF COURSE! YOU SHOULD STAY WITH US! OH PLEASE CAN SHE PAPY!?” Blue was basically bouncing on his heels as he ran up and jumped on his brother, who in response chuckled.

Stretch looked at sans, who looked a little flushed before there was a murmur of agreements that you could stay. “Then we’d better clean out one of the extra rooms,” Stretch said laughing, as his brother, once again tackled him in a hug. At this response most of the other brothers -except Edge- tackled their brothers in excitement, making you laugh. You could even see ghost Papyrus leaning against Dusty’s shoulder, as they all smiled at you. 

“Are you all sure? I don’t want to intrude…” You started but were cut off by Edge behind you.

“IT’S THE LEAST WE CAN OFFER, SINCE, YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE AGAINST YOUR WILL.” He was eyeing Sans, who was looking away guiltily. You decided you would discuss that later. Stretch and a few others then headed upstairs to start cleaning up your new room, while Dusty held you against him a while longer. The younger boys went back to cooking, and eventually, Axe handed you the remote for the TV before leaving to help the other boys with the room.

“OH REMIND ME, PET! WE MUST GO SHOPPING TOMORROW FOR CLOTHES!” Black said from the kitchen, causing you to roll your eyes. 

You looked up at Dusty who was still playing with your hair and watching the TV but looked down when he saw you. You gave him a smile and hugged him, which he didn’t hesitate to return. You could feel the soft humming of your chest growing and lulling you to sleep in his arms. You took one last look around your peaceful environment before giving in and falling asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *is freaking out*  
> Axe: MINE  
> Dusty: *is already holding her*  
> Axe: someones gonna have a real BAD TIME!
> 
> See you soon my friends!


	6. BUZZZZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare,  
> the bois scold you for going for a walk....  
> You feel a little buzz  
> You get to find out just a little bit about your story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry, that's my fault, I got lots of stupid family and personal stuff to deal with, but I have been working hard on this chapter so Enjoy!

You woke up on the floor, against the wall. It was dark outside and while your vision was blurry, you could just barely make out the clock on the wall reading that it was half-past midnight.

You rubbed your eyes groggily and looked around, trying to get a better sense of where you were when the realization hit you like a brick. You were back at your house in your brightly colored coral painted room, on your plush aqua carpet that covered the floor. 

It didn’t take you long to realize that something was wrong, very wrong. Everything felt fuzzy, and when you looked around you could see that everything looked familiar, yet so foreign to you at the same time... like you weren’t really there, and every time you tried to focus your vision on something it shifted. 

You were confused, and trying to understand just how you had gotten back home when you saw your phone buzz a few feet away from you. It looked like you had thrown it, and you tried to remember why, but nothing came to mind.

The screen lit up, and you froze when you saw the number of who had texted you. You tried to get yourself to move away from your phone, or to throw it further away from yourself, or to even get your body to react at all to your mind but it wouldn’t. Instead, you found yourself reaching for your phone, your hands trembling as they opened up your twitter Dm’s to see what  _ he _ wanted. 

_ Five missed messages _

**_H:_ ** _ Hey sweetie, You there? _

**_H:_ ** _ C’mon sweetie, I miss you! Answer me when you see this. _

**_H:_ ** _ You not answering me on purpose or something?! You do remember what I can do right? _

**_H:_ ** _ I’m sorry sweetie, I just got mad, please stop ignoring me… lemme make it up to ya. I’ll come over to yer house, make you feel good, sound okay? _

**_H:_ ** _ I see you. You didn’t think you could hide didja? _

You couldn’t stop reading the last message over and over again, ‘ _ What?! NONononononono. He can’t be He couldn’t be’- _ Your hands were already moving over the phone’s keyboard to send a reply. They trembled much more now, and no matter how much you tried you couldn’t gain control of your body you couldn’t

**_You:_ ** _ Henry, I have told you multiple times, Leave. Me. Alone. I don’t love you, I never have. If you don’t stop I’m calling the police.  _

His reply was almost instantaneous.

**_H:_ ** _ Heh. You sure the cops can get to you before I can?  _

Following the text was a picture of you sitting hunched over in the corner of your room, with your phone in hand, wearing your pink and green pajama pants, and a blue sweatshirt. The picture had been taken right outside your bedroom window, which was located on the second floor of your house, the only thing that could give anyone that view was the tree…

You looked outside your window, and to your horror, you locked eyes with the person who had taken the picture. He was now only inches away from your semi- cracked window. 

Your body was up in a second, you could hear yourself scream as you bolted toward the door, dropping your phone in your haste. You had nearly made it to the top of the stairs when you were grabbed by a heavy set of hands that held onto your arm tightly before gaining a better hold at your waist. You were all but dragged back to your room, screaming the whole way and trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail, as he was twice as big as you, but that didn’t stop you, you tried kicking him away, and punching him, and for a moment you thought you were winning.

That was until you heard your name being called, and at first, it sounded distant, far off, like he wasn’t the one calling you. You had stopped fighting, recognizing the new voice, but not being able to pin it, and he took that opportunity to overpower you.

You were suddenly slammed against the bed and held down by your wrists, his face only inches from yours now. You noticed that his breath smelled like cigars and alcohol, and his blond hair, that you once found beautiful, fell in uneven locks on the side of his head. 

_ ‘Just stop struggling, it’ll make it easier _ ’ You told yourself, but your body wouldn’t listen, you couldn’t control yourself, all you could do was watch in horror as he got closer, clearly enjoying watching you try to push him away. Until eventually he got annoyed when you tried to kick just a smidge too close to his “Manly” parts. 

You suddenly felt something sharp against your skin, causing you to yelp in surprise, but all other sound was cut off when he put a large hand over your mouth. His smirk had turned into a frown, as he looked down at you. 

“I thought you **_loved_** me?” He muttered, his head moving closer until he was basically breathing down your neck, “What happened to all those promises? Huh? You can’t just pretend that never happened!” He yelled into your ear, the blade digging dangerously close into your stomach. You let out a stifled whimper, as you felt tears falling down your cheeks, but that only seemed to excite him. “I warned you, didn’t I? I’d find ya… and I’m not letting you go this time” His voice had gotten threatening low as he whispered into your ear, and before you realized it he was almost completely on top of you, his frown turning into a feral grin as he looked you over. “Guess I’ll have ta’ teach ya’ what happens when ya’ don’t listen, cus’ that threat about the cops **really** _pissed me off.”_ He hummed the last part just below a whisper.

He then moved the knife up above your head until he brought the handle of it crashing down over the top of your skull, and everything went black. 

_ “Y/n!” _

_ “Y/N!” _

_ “ _ **_Y/N_ ** _!”  _ You felt yourself being shaken away by Dusty. You were brought back to reality, as a sense of relief washed over you, before you burst into tears, grabbing onto Dusty’s sweatshirt, and burying your head into his shirt. You hadn’t realized some of the others had surrounded you, and you didn’t hear Dusty mumble to Papyrus to get Sans. You only lay there in his arms, letting the familiar buzzing warmth of your heart try to calm you. 

You felt his hand start to stroke your hair, as his chin rested on your own head. Your grip on his shirt didn’t release, and the tears continued to flow, but you felt calmer, a little bit more numb. You just didn’t want to let go, you didn’t realize how much you had missed real this. Whatever “this” was that you had with Dusty, it was comforting, he was someone that most people would fear, but you couldn’t help but love… in a platonic way, obviously.

You hadn’t realized how bad you had been shaking until a blanket was laid around your shoulders, followed by a crackling popping sounds and whispers. You tried to bury your head into his shirt to block out the noise while curling up in the blanket. The whispers continued in hushed tones. Dusty continued to hold you to his chest, wrapped in the blanket. You knew they were talking about you, but you couldn’t face them. This had been the third time you’d had a panic attack in front of them and gotten them all worked up.  _ ‘What if they throw me out? What if they don’t want me? I can’t go back no, nononon-’ _

“Kid?” You noticed that you had stopped crying, and were now only shaking every few seconds, you had been staring numbly at Dusty’s chest, where his heart would have been if he had one.  _ ‘Do skeletons have hearts?’  _ “Uh. Kid.. are you okay?” Sans asked patiently. You now slowly looked around to see that everybody was surrounding you, their eye-lights were all filled with worry and concern. You averted your gaze from everybody else’s, moving off of Dusty’s lap, which you had ended up on during your panic attack, and beside him onto the couch. 

“I-I’m okay… s-sorry… I didn’t mean to…” You trailed off, not really sure what to say. Normally an apology to  _ him _ would make everything better, but trying to come up with an excuse was not always the smartest thing to do. You had gotten countless bruises as a reminder. “Just.. a bad dream”

“Your alright darlin’ happens to all of us.” Mutt replied, before strolling behind the couch and jumping over the back of it, to sit on the backrest, with his hands in his lap, and his head slightly tilted as he looked down at you. “Can’t control what we dream, right?” He said before grabbing a toothpick from his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. You only nodded meekly in reply. You couldn’t help but be intimidated by him, this had been the most you had heard Mutt talk so far unless he was giving you wolfish smiles, or whispering to Black. 

You never thought that Mutt would be the one to intimidate you so much, you really thought it should’ve been Axe or Dusty… they were killers in their timelines after all, but they turned out to be big sweeties. Maybe that would be the same with Mutt? He just took some warming up to… After all, he was being friendly right now, right?

“Kiddo, can you tell us what the dream was about?” Sans asked, suddenly standing in front of you. You looked down at your hands that were buried in the blanket, before shaking your head.

“An’ why not?” Red asked, suddenly appearing right next to you on the couch cushion, below Mutt. You squeaked in fear when he had suddenly appeared, and subconsciously moved closer to Dusty.

“RED!” Edge appeared behind him, flicking the back of his skull. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING YOUR TELEPORTATION OUT OF PURE LAZINESS?” Red muttered something and Edge glanced your way, before slightly blushing and backing off. ‘ _ Huh?’  _ You heard Mutt snort, and Dusty wrapped an arm around you protectively. ‘ _ How did they hear him and I didn’t he’s less than a foot away!’  _ You were about to ask him what he said before Sans interrupted you.

“Look kiddo, you don’t gotta tell us if you don’t want to, but we want to try and help.” He looked like he was going to say more, but stopped just short of continuing. You were really curious about what he was holding back from you. Instead, you looked back down, not quite able to meet his eye-lights, but from what little you had seen you could tell he was being genuine. 

“I’m sorry… I’m just not ready yet.” You mumbled. 

“You apologize a lot ya know?” Red mumbled, causing you to look at him. He didn’t seem to realize he had said it loud enough to be heard and looked at you in surprise. You felt a brush of warmth surround your heart, before leaving the familiar buzzing feeling behind as you looked into his eye-lights. You looked down at your chest, before rubbing the area where your heart was. Red’s eye-sockets seemed to widen in surprise -how was that even possible?- and suddenly he disappeared off the couch.

“Uh, You okay Honey?” Stretch asked looking at you from the other couch that he was slouching against, chewing on what looked like a sucker stick. You nodded as you glanced at him, and then back down at your chest. 

“Yeah… just a weird feeling in my chest…” You muttered. It had only lasted a moment, but like when it happened around Dusty, it felt comforting and safe. You saw everyone exchange glances, but you ignored it as you began to remember a fanfiction you had read about soulmates. You internally laughed at how unrealistic the thought of a soulmate was. That someone could be destined to be your one and only lover till one of you died, or the fact that you could have multiple. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes. It was so cliche, but for some reason, you had always wished that something like that had been real. ‘ _ Maybe that’s what had gotten you into that mess with him in the first place’ _

Your thoughts were interrupted when Black suddenly appeared in front of you and wordlessly whisked you off the couch, gently holding your back, and arm to make sure you didn’t fall. Although he was only a little taller than you, you could tell he was much stronger, because when you tried to pull away he didn’t even budge. Instead, his smirk got larger, revealing his sharp teeth, and sending a shiver down your spine as he pulled you closer until your head rested against his shoulder. 

The others who had watched the exchange must have seen your growing anxiety, and you didn’t miss the way some of them seemed to have what you could only describe as jealously, plastered across their skulls, while Mutt was beaming with pride at Black’s boldness. You were about to say something when Papyrus quickly stepped in, “LUNCH IS DONE, LET US EAT!” He happily exclaimed, leading the group into the kitchen. -What you missed was the mouthed “thank you” that Black sent Papyrus.

You once again tried breaking away from Black’s grip and follow the group, but he didn’t let go. You also now noticed that Mutt had stayed behind, and he wore his normal smile as he relaxed on the couch. Your mind started racing about all the bad things that these two could possibly do to you. ‘ _ No this is Black, he wouldn’t do that!’  _ You had to tell yourself to calm yourself down, but even then you still weren’t quite sure if you could trust them. 

“B-Black… please, let go..” You stuttered out, trying to step away from Black once more, but he still didn’t budge. It wasn’t that you were uncomfortable being embraced by him like this, quite the opposite, in fact, you felt safe and warm, you almost didn’t want to let him go, and you didn’t miss the warmth that blossomed in your chest, but the fear from your racing thoughts was one thing, but you also remember the events from last night, he hadn’t even apologized.

With last night’s event in mind, you pulled away harshly from Black as well as you could. Managing to only break out of his hug, as he held onto your arm. You glared at him, as you turned to try and head into the kitchen hoping that it would be enough to let him know that you weren’t playing his games, but his grip tightened around your arm.

“Y/n.” You turned back to see he wasn’t looking at you, but looking down at the ground. Was that guilt in his eyes? You suddenly felt a little bad for being so harsh towards him, but you remained silent, waiting for him to continue. He looked back up at you and then shot a glance to his brother, who had been watching the whole time from the couch. “Y/n, I’m Sorry… For Last Night…” He said, still not able to meet your gaze, his face had started to light up a deep purple, you assumed it was like his magic, and even though you were still mad at him you couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on your lips.

You could tell he wasn’t used to giving apologies. When you still didn’t say anything he looked back up at you and you could see something else flash in his eye-lights, but just as soon as it was there it was gone. You could practically see the gears in his brain turning as he seemed to be looking for the right words. “I-I Never Meant To Hurt You… I was-” You stopped him by putting a hand to his cheek, before leaning in and hugging him.

“It’s okay, I understand, I’m just... I’m just broken… so sometimes little things like that bother me.” You rambled on before you felt him grab on to your shoulders and hold you tightly, as he looked into your eyes. His blush had faded a little, and he was staring at you with a very serious expression. It took you a moment to realize what you had told him, and when you realized what you had said you tried to look away, but he made you look at him by grabbing your chin gently.

“Y/n, You Are Not Broken! Do You Hear Me! You Are Perfect! Who Ever Told You That?!” He uttered, trying to keep his voice low so the others didn’t hear. You felt a rush of embarrassment and tried to look away again. 

“Perfect? Hah… nobody’s ever called me that before” you mumbled softly, as you felt yourself blush, refusing to acknowledge his other question, you really didn’t want to think about  _ him _ , but you couldn’t stop thinking about that strange nightmare. Why had you had now? ‘ _ It must be because of all the panic attacks and stress…’ _

When you glanced back up his face was lit up in a deep purple hue once again, which made you smile. You had to resist the urge not to reach up and touch it. ‘ _ I wonder if it’s like dust, and I can brush it away..’  _

“Well, It’s True!” He proclaimed, taking his hands off your shoulders and chin, and crossing his arms while looking to the side, with a smug look on his face. You already missed the warmth his hands gave off through his gloves, but you shook off the thought and motioned for the kitchen with a smile. 

“We should go eat.” You said, before turning away from him and shooting a smile towards Mutt, who was sitting on the couch watching the exchange with a large smile. You realized that these guys probably had a hard time letting their guard down based on what you already knew about their timeline. That sent a pang of guilt through you, even though you knew it wasn’t your fault and you wouldn’t have been able to change it. You still wished there would have been some way to help them, but then again, you felt the exact same way for Red, Edge, Crooks, and Axe. Just thinking about how harsh their timelines were made your heart hurt, so you tried to bury those thoughts away as you made your way into the kitchen. 

When you entered the kitchen you could immediately tell by hushed voices, and turning of heads that everyone had heard what you and Black had said, but you didn’t say anything about it, and instead, you averted your gaze to try and find a place to sit. 

Everybody sat in relatively the same places as this morning, except that the chair you had sat in was taken, so you stood awkwardly not sure where to sit. They were all watching you now, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at them. You still felt awkward, like you didn’t belong. 

You instead looked at the clock, noticing it was only one in the afternoon, so that meant you had only been asleep for a few hours, but it had felt like forever since this morning. You were suddenly brought out of your thoughts once again when Axe wordlessly got up and led you over to the empty seat near him. 

Black and Mutt joined the table soon after, Mutt just appearing out of thin air across the table into his seat, and Black scolding him as he walked in from the living room, which made you laugh.

When you glanced around you noticed that Papyrus, Edge, and Blue were missing. But they soon appeared holding large plates of food before setting them on the table. Blue and Papyrus were clearly very eager for you to try their food, while Edge tried to act like he didn’t care, but you could tell by the way he was casting side glances at you when he put the food down, that he was also avid about you trying his food.

Papyrus had made spaghetti, Blue had made tacos, and Edge had made lasagna. You decided to take small portions of each to make them all happy, and so you could try each. Papyrus’s spaghetti was decent, if not for the fact that he had managed to cook only half the noodles and the other half were uncooked, and he used hardly any spices. Blue’s tacos were also pretty good, but the meat was not cooked all the way, some of the beef still being very pink. Edge’s lasagna was good, but you could see a hint of glitter in it. ‘ _ Really?’  _ You thought to yourself, before smiling at the red sparkles and shaking your head.

After trying a bite of all three dishes you looked up, to see all three waiting eagerly for your answer. You gave them a smile and a thumbs-up, “They’ve all got very, uh, interesting textures!” you noted, which seemed to appease them as they smiled to themselves and continued to eat. From the corner of your eye, you could see their brothers giving you reassuring, and thankful looks. 

Lunch went on easily for a while, you discussed with Edge, once again, why glitter is not a food item, and instead recommended some other interchangeable spices he could try. He seemed a little annoyed but agreed nonetheless. You also agreed to cook with all of them and offered to teach them some new recipes you knew. Crooks, Blue, Black, and Papyrus were all very excited to cook with you, and were practically jumping out of their seats. 

After a while, Sans looked at you from across the table. “So, kiddo, we were wondering, uh, if your up to it and all, if you want to meet a friend of ours, at the lab. She’s been real’ anxious to meet you, and uh…. We kinda wanted to check some things…” He mumbled the last part before returning to his food. You looked at him with excited eyes.

“Who!?” He looked at you with a bone brow raised, clearly surprised by how loud you had been. You were a little surprised yourself. 

“Heh, her name’s Alphys-” Your fork dropped from your hand, and clattered loudly onto your plate as you stared at him with your mouth agape. “Hehe, is that a yes?”   
“Yes! YES! YES! YES! A million times **YES!”** You were practically jumping out of your seat, but quickly sat down and covered your mouth when you realized that you had practically growled out the last ‘yes’. Everybody was staring at you, clearly amused by how you reacted.

You cleared your throat before going back to your food and tried to act like it never happened, but you couldn’t help the smile that crept onto your face. 

“DID YOU JUST-” Edge started.

“Nope!” You interrupted, sending Edge a playful glare that made him pause, a little bewildered that you had the nerve to interrupt him, before he joined in with the rest laughing, a faint dark red blush coating his cheeks. You could feel your own face heat up in embarrassment. 

When you looked around you saw Stretch laying face-down on the table, but you could tell by his shoulders bobbing up and down that he was laughing. Red was leaning back in his chair laughing loudly, his golden tooth shining in the light. Mutt was watching you from his chair, slouching a little and sending you a predatory smile, which made your cheeks turn a darker shade of red, and when you looked over Sans and Serif were laughing with each other. Axe had put his arm around your shoulder and leaned down to rest his head into the crook of your neck and you could tell he was also laughing. Dusty had finished his food and was hanging out in the kitchen laughing. You decided to laugh along with them, despite the embarrassment. Everything just felt right, and safe at that moment.

After everyone seemed to calm down a little bit you looked over at Sans again. “Uh, When would we be going?” You managed to get out before stuffing your face full of food again. His face had a blue flush to it, and his smile was large and genuine when he looked over at you. You felt that warm buzzing feeling running through you again, as you smiled at him, and you saw a flash of a surprise run across his face before he answered you. 

“Welp, I’ll call her after lunch, but probably not until tomorrow, I’m not sure whether Undyne’ll be there or not, but knowing her I’m sure she will be.” He replied, and you nearly dropped your fork again. 

“Undyne!?” You repeated, nearly speechless.

“Yeah, that a problem? I think she was also wanting to meet ya.” He said, returning to his food, but casting glances up at you to catch your expression. 

“AWESOME!” You nearly squeaked. Sending some of the guys into laughing fits again. You wanted to ask more questions about this timeline, but you decided that now was probably not the best time. 

You finished off the last bit of your food before standing to put away your dish, only for Blue to take it out of your hands before you could enter the kitchen. “Wha- hey! Blue I can do it, you don’t have to,” you said watching as he started walking to clean off the dishes. 

“I know” He replied smiling back at you with those eye-lights made of stars. You smiled back at him, about to go help when Axe pulled at your arm, dragging you into the hallway that connected the kitchen to the entryway and looped around to the living room. 

You looked at him a little confused. He stood there silently, a little uncomfortable fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye-contact. ‘ _ He really is like a giant teddy bear’ _ you thought to yourself. “You okay?” you finally asked, and he looked up, looking a little relieved that you had said something before he nodded. 

“I.. uh yeah… I-er, do ya… do ya wanna go fer a walk? Wit’ me?” He asked, clearly stumbling over his words before looking down at you. You smiled at him and nodded.

“A walk sounds great, I’d like that,” You said before following him to the front door. Everybody else looked to be busy doing other things, but you still thought it would be rude not to invite them along. “Uh, wait should we ask if anyone else wants to go?” You asked Axe, even as he continued shuffling you out the door, but he only shook his head in response.

“Nah, Sans won’t like that yer leavin’... ‘specially wit’ me.” He replied as you continued down the front porch and toward the path of the woods. It was a good thing they had never bothered to take off your shoes after you had put them back on.

You had half a mind to go back into the house, after all, you didn’t really want to make them mad… but a walk really sounded nice, and while there was snow on the ground, it wasn’t very cold. They wouldn’t mind if you were gone a half an hour, right?

The two of you walked in silence, taking in the snow-covered trees and bushes that surrounded the path. It was all so beautiful, and you hadn’t seen the snow like this in so long. Everything was so peaceful and calming that you didn’t notice at first when he slid his hand in yours. It wasn’t until his hand began to warm up that you noticed it and smiled up at him. He seemed to blush a light blue and smiled back. 

“Hey, Axe?” you said after a while, breaking the silence. You had started to get a little bit colder at that point, your jacket not being meant for the cold like this, and leaned against his arm for warmth, which he seemed happy to share. 

“Hm?” he replied, sending a glance down towards you to show that he was listening. 

“Do you like being called Axe?” You said after a moment. The question had been bothering you for a while, and now that you were alone, it seemed like the right time. You found the nickname a little harsh and assumed that the reason they had started calling him that was because of what he did in his timeline. You assumed the same could be said about his brother’s nickname, they didn’t sound like name’s they would pick for themselves.

“Mm, no, not really… why?” He replied looking down at you with his head tilted. 

“Just wondering… because in my world, a lot of people also call you that, but I never liked that name…” You said looking off, holding his hand a little tighter.

“Huh… whaddya’ call me then?” He asked as he looked down at you.

You looked away from him as the two of you walked, a little embarrassed by your answer. “Heh... Uh, Mars… and I called Crooks, Mercury… I got the idea from a fanfiction I once read” You replied, looking up at him. ‘ _ Does he even know what fanfiction is?’  _ you wondered to yourself before his smile widened. 

“Mars… like teh planet, I like it… Do- do ya’, wanna call me that instead?” He asked, after hesitating for a moment. You smiled as you looked back up at him, and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah! If you’re okay with it of course” you said, noticing that the house had come back into view. You must have taken a circle around the property to have ended up approaching the front door again. He was looking down at you like he was looking for something, and you could feel the buzzing in your chest grow a little stronger. 

“Yea’ I’d like that... Never liked teh name ‘Axe’ anyway… and I’m sure Paps would love teh name, Mercury.” He said the name “Axe” in such distaste, so it made you happy to call him by something he actually enjoyed. You smiled up at him as the two of you entered the house. The buzzing feeling didn’t leave your chest for a while after that. 

When you stepped inside, you were immediately crowded by everybody in the house, each of them talking over each other. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?” Edge shouted.

“PETS SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION FROM THEIR MASTERS.” Black’s voice carried over, making you roll your eyes, which you were pretty sure he caught given how he scoffed in response. ‘ _ Really, we’re back to the whole “pet” thing again?’  _ You inwardly thought.

“Honey, I hate to admit it, but Black’s right-” Black seemed to puff out his chest at this. “You shouldn’t leave the house without telling one of us.” Stretch finished, as he leaned against the railing to the stairs. Black all but deflated, seeming annoyed.

“HEY, THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAI-” He tried to protest, but was cut off by sans.

“Stretch’s right kiddo, we just don’t want you gettin’ hurt.” He said standing the closest to you, and while you see that he meant it, it still made you mad. You weren’t alone, you had been with Ax- Mars, he was more than capable of protecting you if something went wrong. 

“I’m okay… we just went for a walk, and it wasn’t like I was alone” You had said the last part rather accusingly, which made some of them look away guiltily. You hadn’t realized how hard you had been holding on Mars’s arm until you felt him move a little bit uncomfortably, which made you release his arm. “Look, I’m sorry, your right… well, most of you at least-” you looked at all of them except Black, who seemed to still be pouting, “we should have told you where we were going. I just needed some fresh air, I just don’t remember the last time I was allowed to walk, let alone take a walk outside.” You responded, receiving a lot of confused faces in response. You mentally went over what you had said and felt your eyes widen as you realized what you had let slip. ‘ _ Shit!’ _

“Darlin’ what do ya’ mean, ‘the last time you were allowed to walk’?” Mutt asked, stepping forward and blocking your way. You wanted to slam your head against the wall for being such an idiot for letting that slip. Instead, you shook it off and forced out a smile, as you took off your shoes and put them with the others by the doorway. 

“Uh, nothing, I just misspoke I guess.” You said, moving past him into the living, hoping they would drop it, but to no surprise, you were once again surrounded when you sat down.

“That didn’t sound like you just misspoke, Sweets,” Serif said, taking a seat next to you. You could feel the panic once again rising in you, but you pushed it away, and instead looked around, all eye-lights were on you. 

“PET, TELL US WHAT’S WRONG!” Black said after a moment, sitting on your other side. You only shook your head and curled in on yourself. You couldn’t ruin this, not when it was going so good. 

“...please… not right now…” you mumbled, hoping that would get them to back off, and at first, you didn’t think it was going to until Red stepped in.

“Alright, whenever your ready Sweetheart, we’ll be here to listen, now c’mon guys, lay off ‘er, and Black, she ain’t your pet,” Red grumbled out, before plopping down on the couch next to you. Black seemed ready to argue, but you pat his leg to get his attention before shaking your head. The others seemed to calm down as well, taking various spots around the living room. 

“Movie Night?” Tango Asked, as he got up to go into the kitchen and get snacks. There was an agreement, and blankets were handed around. 

The rest of the night was fun and easy, the boys picked out various movies to watch, some that you had seen before and others you had not, given that they had actual monsters in them. At one point you all took a break for dinner, as some of them went out to pick up the pizza, during which time you played a few rounds of a first-person shooter game with Stretch and Serif. After dinner, you all returned to the couches to watch more movies. Serif and Black had switched places with Mutt and Stretch, and you ended up falling asleep laying horizontally on the couch, in stretch’s lap, so you could face the tv, with your legs on top of Mutt’s in the middle of some comedy movie that you had seen a few times. 

You had expected them to wake you up, but instead, you drifted in and out of sleep with the feeling of phalanges in your hair, while Mutt rubbed circles on your leg. The feeling was comforting and helped you as you drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

\----

You woke up a couple of hours later in a pretty much empty bedroom. You could tell that the doorways were painted white, along with the dresser, nightstand, and bedframe. There was a little desk in the corner and a closet door next to the dresser. The room itself was spacious and nice, but it was too dark to make out the color of the walls.

Everything in the house was silent, so you assumed everyone had gone to bed. You suddenly felt uncomfortable sleeping alone in that room. You hadn’t slept alone for the past few days, and you didn’t really want to be alone right then. You decided to sneak out of bed, wrapping a blanket around your shoulders, and moving down the hall. There were names on each door as you passed. The two rooms by you were Stretch and Blue, and as you made your way down the hall you looked for the one you wanted until you found it. “AXE” His door was not decorated in any way other than his name being scratched into the door. 

You took a deep breath before you pushed open the door. It was a good thing they had fixed it from the other day, otherwise, you were afraid it would squeak. You pushed it open the rest of the way, before walking in and closing it behind you as quietly as possible. Mars was asleep on his bed, cocooned in his blankets. He reminded you of a cat in some ways, as he snored gently into his pillow. It reminded you of the first morning, ‘ _ how ironic you’re ending up back here now?’  _ You thought to yourself, before moving over to the side of his bed. You didn’t want to just crawl in bed with him… that’d be kinda weird, what if he got the wrong idea?

You gently reached your hand out, and pat him on the shoulder over the blankets. You heard his snoring stop, as his eye opened and his red eye seemed to zoom in and out as it looked at you. You took your hand back and smiled gently, a little embarrassed. His eye stopped adjusting as he focused on your face, and he smiled back.

“Wha’s up?” he grumbled tiredly. You felt kind of bad waking him up now. 

“I… I couldn’t sleep in my room…” You mumbled as you felt your cheeks heat up. You were really hoping you wouldn’t have to ask him…

“Heh, ok, c’mere,” he said as he moved over and made room for you and held open the blankets. You didn’t miss a second, you jumped in the bed next to him, snuggling into his warmth. His large arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer as he nuzzled his head into your hair, and it wasn’t long until your heard the soft purring in his chest and his snores. You could feel the buzzing in your chest grow, you didn’t know what it was, but you knew you liked it. It remained there as you fell asleep to the low purring sound coming from his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Encouraged! lemme know how I'm doing! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Black: I'm gonna be so nice to her! Just watch me! She'll fall in love with me!  
> Reader: *Accepts his apology*  
> Black: Being nice is too hard. I'm going to woo her by being my normal self!


	7. To the mall and back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the mall with Mutt, Black, Serif, and Tango.  
> you get some nice clothes! and stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bunch of fluff... Also, I know it's been a while IM SORRY!! Next chapter will be more exciting!

You awoke the next morning wrapped in Mars’s arms. Your forehead rested against his sternum, and you could feel his head was buried into your hair. You felt comfortable and didn’t want to move. You could have fallen back to sleep if it wasn’t that nature was calling. You shifted slightly, trying to get out of his embrace without waking him, but he didn’t budge even a little bit, he instead seemed to pull you closer in response.

You sighed and pulled your head away slightly to look up at him, his head had shifted as he had started to stir as well, and he looked down at you. His eye-light adjusted as he woke up and his smile grew when he realized you were still there, being cuddled by him. You could swear the purring sound almost turned into a growl before it stopped altogether as he finally woke up, but he made no attempt to move, he only stared down at you, so you gave him a gentle smile. 

Your peaceful cuddle was interrupted when there was movement outside his door, followed by murmuring voices until his door was swung open harshly by Crooks- er... Mercury. “BROTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN TH- Oh…” He spotted you in Axe’s embrace, and you saw him flush a bright orange. “I See, You Have Been… Busy, Well, Breakfast Is Done. I- Erm-” He paused, looking down, clearly unsure of what to say.  _ ‘Wait, he doesn’t think- Ah great! Now I’m gonna have to have  _ _ that _ _ conversation with them….’  _ It was now your turn to blush, but you couldn’t help the small chuckle that slipped out at him getting the wrong idea of what you two had been up to.

“Hah, sorry, we’ll be down in just a minute” you responded to Mercury. He seemed to be content with that and quickly closed the door. You could hear loud footsteps retreat downstairs. 

You fell back against Mars with a groan, and he looked down at you with a raised brow-bone. He wrapped his arm around you tighter, effectively moving you closer to him. You could feel him rubbing calming circles on your back, and he used his other hand to move the hair that had fallen in front of your face away. You smiled up at him, and he gave another smile back.

“You know he’s gonna go tell them, right?” You said after a minute, and he nodded, but still seemed to be confused. “And then we’re gonna have to explain why I was sleeping here… you know, with you, in your bed,” you said with a grin, and this time you could see a hint of blue creep on to his cheeks. 

“Oh…” He whispered out in low voice, as the sudden realization hit him. He then fell on to his back against the bed, nearly bringing you with him, but he let go at the last minute. “Eh, don’t worry I’ll take care of it.” He mumbled, closing his eyes like he was about to go to sleep again. You laughed and shook him slightly. He only opened his good-eye lazily and looked at you.

“No more sleeping, come on! He said breakfast was done!” you managed to pull yourself out of the bed, and when you looked back he still only had one eye-socket open, not making any attempts to follow after you. “Come on, lazybones!” you grinned, pulling at his arm gently. He let you pull him out of bed with a laugh, and followed you out in the hall.

You made your way down a set of stairs before realizing you didn’t know where you were in the house. Mars must have realized this as he chuckled a little and led you through the hallways of the second floor which seemed to contain the two bedrooms of Red and Edge, as well as a guest bathroom, a library and a study room, as well as some other rooms that you couldn’t make out because the doors were closed. There was also a large opening the served as a seating area by the stairway before leading down to the foyer. The couches looked soft, and although you could tell this house was big based on the number of floors it had, it was clear the boys didn’t like to show off their money, which gave the house a comfy atmosphere. 

When you got downstairs all eye-lights went between you two. ‘ _ Great’ _ you thought bitterly. You were about to say something when you were cut off by Black. He looked beyond annoyed. ‘ _ Yes, just what I want to deal with’ _

“PET! WHAT WHERE YOU DOING WITH THAT  _ THING?!”  _ He was basically fuming in his seat, one leg was crossed over the other and his arms were crossed. His red eye lights were bright and seemed to bounce between you before filling with disgust when he looked over at Mars. Seeing him sitting like that brought a thought to your mind, ‘ _ Little Tyrant’.  _ Remembering his nickname made you smile as you took a seat across from him at the table, next to Mars and Mercury. “AND, WHAT’S SO FUNNY? DID I  _ SAY _ SOMETHING FUNNY?” He was very clearly  _ not _ amused, this only made you chuckle to yourself as you shook your head more to yourself than him, as his nickname came to mind once again, but all amusement was gone when you realized he had referred to Mars as a ‘thing’ rather than another person. That made you mad, but you tried to brush it off, seeing as Mars didn’t seem to mind.

It seemed like it had been Mercury’s, Blue’s, and Tango’s turn to cook breakfast, as they had started to set out the food when you and Mars had sat down, but everybody was eating hesitantly as they watched the tension-filled spectacle. Well, all except Black, who seemed to be digging into his food, but eagerly waiting for your reply. 

“Heh, sorry  _ Little Tyrant  _ I didn’t realize it would upset you so much, but would it kill you to be nicer?” You paused, as Mutt had spat out his food in an effort not to choke on it and began laughing harder than you’d ever seen, and Black’s face turned a dark purple as he glared at you. It was only then that you had realized you had said his nickname out loud and allowed yourself to smirk at his growing temper while holding back your own laugh.

“ _ WHAT _ DID YOU JUST CALL ME?  _ PET.”  _ His calm facade was clearly faltering as he spat out your nickname. You could hear more laughing coming from around you. Mutt had tried to stop his laughing after Black had yelled at him, but it only made him laugh harder, earning him a harsh slap on the back of his skull, making you internally wince at the sound.

Your smirk grew as you sat upright in your chair, and helped yourself to food around you. You put on an extra innocent tone and continued, “well, I just assumed, since you had a nickname for me, it’s only fair I gave you one-” you looked into his eye-lights challengingly as your grin grew larger, “and, I think Little Tyrant fits you very well.” You smiled widely, as whooping laughter filled the room, leaving him sputtering, his cheeks were bright purple.

It was only fair to have a nickname for him, after all. You had been getting a little annoyed by him calling you ‘pet’, so you were really hoping that this would discourage him and further, but if not, you could get used to calling him ‘Little Tyrant’ it was quite fun to see him get angry. 

After everybody calmed down from laughing, the normal calm atmosphere had returned to the house again, and Red looked at you. “So, what were ya doin’ in his room, Sweetheart?” He asked, his golden tooth glinting off the rays of sunlight that peeked in through one of the windows. 

You felt yourself blush again, might as well just get it out and over with right? You cast a glance over to Mars, who seemed completely oblivious to the conversation until he caught your gaze and realized he should have been paying better attention.  _ ‘Talk about deer in headlights’ _

“Uh, hah… well, I kinda got, scared…?” you said, not exactly meaning for the last part to come out as a question, but you realized it had a moment too late. “I mean, uh… It was the first time I had woken up alone since I had gotten here, and, I-I didn’t want to be… alone…” you backtracked.

When you looked back up all the boys were looking at you with a certain warmth and gentleness that you hadn’t seen or felt in so long, it made your heartache as you suppressed ….certain memories, and then all you could feel was the warmth that crept in, and heard the faint buzzing that seemed to try and surround your soul. You wanted to let that feeling surround you, you felt safe… you felt, at home, with all these skeletons whom you had just met. You couldn’t believe yourself for feeling so close to a group of people that a few days ago you didn’t even think existed, but nevertheless, there you were eating breakfast with them… Heck, you’d been snuggling in bed with one that would intimidate hundreds of other people, there had to be something wrong with you, right? Or were you really just so closed off and in need of some sort of connection that you were imagining it?

You looked up realizing you’d gotten lost in your thoughts again. “...If ya were so afraid, why didn’t ya come inta’ my room? We coulda’ had a great tim- ghu!-” Red’s voice interrupted your thoughts, and you turned back just in time to see Edge elbow him in the side of his ribs, and you couldn’t help the snort that came out involuntarily. It was clear everybody had heard the sound but were too focused on Red and Edge to say anything. 

Red angrily looked to his brother throwing his hands in the air. “WHA’ TH’ FU- OW!-” Red shouted as another blow landed on top of his skull, “WOULD YA STOP THAT?!” He yelled, seemingly ready to aim a blow at his brother. To which Edge easily dodged.

“MANNERS, RED! MUST I REMIND YOU AGAIN?” Edge chastened. His voice was raised but his demeanor remained calm. You couldn’t help but laugh as you rested your head in your hands, clearly hearing Red mumble something along the lines of “Fuck your manners” followed by another loud slap. 

“Children! please! can’t we have a  _ nice _ breakfast?” you asked, as you took a spoonful of eggs and ate them. There was a round of laughter from the rest of the table, but Edge and Red just stared at you. 

“Your callin’ me th’ child? He’s th’ ‘one who-” Red started, but you cut him off holding up your spoon and pointing it at him

“I don’t care who started it, I’m finishing it.” You said, repeating the words you’d heard many times as a child when you and your brothers would fight. Red stared blankly, and you heard Edge scoff before letting out a sicker. “That goes for you too, mister,” you said, pointing your spoon in Edge’s direction, using a mock-serious voice, causing his brows to rise in surprise.

There was a quiet moment that ensued before the whole table burst into laughter again, and you could feel the buzzing feeling in your chest grow. It almost felt like you belonged there. With  _ him, _ you had never felt wanted, and despite him trying to force you, you didn’t feel loved, it was one-sided, but here… you felt... appreciated, almost loved. It was strange, even though they had only known you for a couple of days they had accepted you willingly, and didn’t push you away after seeing your scars. You really didn’t want to screw this up.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, at one point you accidentally started a pun war, which you inevitably lost, no wonder though, those boys could come up with puns faster than they could breathe… did skeletons need to breathe?

You had just finished your plate and were about to get up when Black stopped you. You had seen him exchange some glances with Tango and Serif, but none of them had said anything to you, so you had assumed it was about the incident earlier.

“PET!” Black called, but it almost sounded like a command as he addressed you. ‘ _ Fine, if he wants to be like that...’ _

“Little Tyrant!” You shot back using the same tone of voice, standing up as he had, and matching his eye-lights. This time, however, you were the one wearing the smug smile. He seemed to be annoyed at the name but still didn’t say anything. You could tell, however, by the way he shifted on his feet and looked away from you, that you were winning. -or so you thought.

Mutt tried to hold back his laughs but ended up having to turn away from the table so Black didn’t see. You took that as a small achievement, even though you knew you were probably going to pay for all of this later. 

“PET! MUTT, SERIF, TANGO, AND I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE YOU TO GET… APPROPRIATE CLOTHING… WE CANNOT HAVE YOU LIVING HERE IN THE SAME OUTFIT EVERY DAY, -LIKE SOME PEOPLE” His eyes cast around the room to his brother, and many of the sans types, and you couldn’t help but smile and let out a small laugh. He wasn’t exactly wrong, they were all wearing the same clothes as yesterday, or at least the same jacket, which wasn’t really surprising in your opinion.

“Your offering to… buy me clothes? But a whole new wardrobe is really expensive… I don’t want to be a bother.” You said sheepishly, as you had started to get up and clean your dishes. You could see Sans wave it off from where he sat.

“It’s no big deal, don’t worry ‘bout money,” He said as he finished off the last of the food on his plate. You shook your head, you really didn’t want them paying for things for you. You weren’t a freeloader, and they were already doing so much for you.

“That is a big deal, I, uh, I’ll start looking for some jobs, do you have newspapers? Or um, a computer I could use?” You asked, starting to look through some of the old pieces of paper that were by the recycling, only for your arms to led away by stretch, who stared down at you with a gentle smile.

“Look, hun, there’s no need to get a job, and there’s no need to worry over money. We get it you don’t want us to think your mooching off of us, but  _ nobody _ thinks that, okay? So, let us help you, you’ve been through a lot lately.” He said quietly, gently brushing his thumb over your cheek. You looked into his eye lights. You could tell there was a double meaning in that sentence, and you could see by the way he looked at you that he knew you weren’t telling them things. So you took a deep breath a gave him a small nod and smile. 

“Alright… okay, thanks, guys… I’m just- I get worried about that kinda stuff…” Stretch smiled, as he held your head in his hands. His hands were large, but he held your head gently. He was so soft, and you kept finding yourself wanting to hug him and just not let go…. ‘ _ No, stop that thought, he’s just being nice to you.’  _

“Uh, okay… before we go, I want to take a shower” you said, patting Stretch’s arm before moving away from him and addressing the four boys who had been waiting for your answer. You swore that stretch looked a little disappointed when you moved away, and the others’ perma-grins were just a smidge smugger, but you ignored it and chalked it up to your mind playing tricks on you.

Black looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Serif, “Alright, take your time, let us know when your ready, Melody!” He said before teleporting out of the room. ‘ _ Did he just call me “Melody?” like a song?’  _ You felt yourself blush. Now that you realized it, some of them had been calling you nicknames…

You shook it off and assured the boys it would only take about a half an hour, before heading upstairs to the third floor. You noticed that each of the doors had the boy’s names on them. Each door you passed was decorated. Mars’s door was the first door at the top of the hall, his door was plain, with his name scratched into the door, as you moved down the hall you saw that Papyrus’s door had different types of spaghetti pictures cut out and glued onto his door, with his name written in a very childlike way across the top. Sans’s door had some different mathematical equations on it, with his name in bold letters at the top. Stretch’s was painted orange like his magic, with his name painted on it in fancy letters. Blue’s room was across from yours and his door was painted a light blue with his name written as neatly as possible and little painted planets scattered on the door. It was pretty cute and reminded you of a child’s door.

Your door had your name written on a piece of paper that was taped to the door. You had seen another staircase when you had come up the stairs and assumed that the rest of the boys had rooms upstairs. 

You entered your room, excited to see what it looked like. The room was spacious and looked to be at least ten by twelve, and the walls were painted a light mint green that occasionally seemed to glint when the sun hit walls in certain spots. You fell in love with it, even if it was plain. You felt a strong urge to decorate it and were already thinking about things you wanted and where you would put them.

“So, what’d ya think?” Mutt’s voice startled you from behind, causing you to squeak and turn to face him. He was leaning in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and an unlit cigar in his teeth, and when he saw you jump in surprise he let out a low chuckle and his smile got wider. 

You turned around and admired the room again, ignoring him. “It’s great, I love it! It’s been so long since I’ve had my own room” You mumbled the last part, making your way toward the closet to find that it was a walk-in, and was much bigger than you needed. When you turned around, Mutt had wandered in and sat on the bed looking at you deep in thought with his head slightly tilted, before looking away from you and nodding at the walls. 

“We didn’t know what color ya liked so we just kinda guessed, but we can change ‘em if you don’t like it.” He remarked before returning his gaze to you, seeming to be very interested in you.

“No! No! I love them!” You answered, a little too ardently, you realized afterward. You decided to close the closet door and move on to the other door. When you opened it you were more than surprised to find a bathroom. “Omg!” You squealed excitedly as you turned on the light and examined the room.

While the room was small, it contained a full-size tub and shower and had a wall that separated the toilet by the door. On the opposite wall was a counter for the sink that took up the entire wall, with a large mirror above it and plenty of storage underneath. When you started looking in the drawers you noticed a blow-dryer and a brush, along with some perfume and deodorant. There were also already some soaps in the bathtub, and toilet paper by the toilet, along with a few towels hanging on the towel rack above the toilet. 

“Uh, You okay darlin’?” Mutt asked as he strolled over from the bed to you. You only nodded, still excited over having your own bathroom, before you turned and nearly pushed him out of the room. 

“Okay, I lied, I might take a bath, not a shower… so uh, hour tops…. Now, out!” 

“Aw, ya sure ya don’t need my help?” Mutt asked while making an exaggerated effort to wiggle his bone-brows. You merely rolled your eyes and playfully scoffed. 

“Get lost, bone boy!” you laughed, before slamming the door in his face. You could hear him laugh on the other side of the door. 

“Yell if ya need me… or if ya want me to join ya!” He added the last part as you heard his footsteps walk away. You rolled your eyes again at his comment, and looked in the mirror, noticing that your cheeks were flushed. 

You ignored it and drew a bath, making sure the temperature was right before you got undressed and hopped in. You noticed that the bottles of soap on the rim were new. When you looked at them they appeared to be tangerine-scented. You also noticed that the loofa that was hung up on the hook appeared to brand new as well. It made you smile to see how much they had actually thought about you, but you also felt a pang of guilt for how much work you were making them go through just for you being there. 

You decided not to think about it anymore and relaxed into the water. It was refreshing, you couldn’t remember the last time you had taken a bath, uninterrupted. You definitely weren’t going to be missing  _ him _ anytime soon, you knew that, but for some strange reason, you felt… guilty. You didn’t exactly know why. Why should you feel guilty after all he’s done to you? He was the same man who had claimed to love you for so many years and then hurt you when you least expected it, so why should you feel bad that you had suddenly disappeared away from him? He’d made you do the same thing to everybody you’d ever loved…

You took a deep breath before submerging yourself underwater, effectively clearing your mind away from him. You then took the shampoo and began to wash your hair, before rinsing it out. You moved on to putting the conditioner in your hair, leaving it in while you scrubbed down your body with the loofa and body wash. You looked down at yourself, noticing that some of your scars had gotten bright red in the warm water, so you looked away, quickly rinsing out the conditioner and letting out the water from the tub, before standing and grabbing a towel when getting out

You wrapped the towel around yourself and took another wringing your hair out and wrapping the towel around it. The bathroom had gotten steamy because of the heat of the bath, so you opened the bathroom door a crack, feeling a refreshing breeze meet you. You also decided to leave on the fan to the bathroom as you grabbed your old clothes and wandered out of the bathroom. Your bedroom door was shut, but you noticed a new pair of clothes on your bed. 

When you wandered over you realized it was a pair of black leggings and a white tank top that must have been Serif’s, as he was the only one that you could think of whose clothes might fit you the best. You smiled and made a mental note to thank him for the clothes as you proceeded to put on your underclothes that you had been wearing before. While you weren’t a big fan of having to re-wear them, there was no way you were leaving the house without a bra and underwear, so instead you sucked it up, and put on the tank top that was still a little baggy on you, and the leggings which luckily had a strap so you could adjust their size. 

You also put on a decent amount of deodorant and some light perfume. You didn’t want to smell after all…. You just hoped that Serif wouldn’t mind the smell of perfume on one of his tank top… 

When you were done with getting dressed you let your hair out and brushed it, before putting in a plain ponytail. You really hated having wet hair on the back of your neck, you didn’t know why but it had always been one of your pet-peeves. 

You had started picking up all your wet towels and hanging them when you heard a knock on your door, but before you could say anything the door opened and Black walked in spotting you in the bathroom hanging up towels. His eyes looked around the room, and you couldn’t really tell what he was doing, so instead, you finished what you were doing in the bathroom and turned off the light heading over to him.

“I’m glad you knocked and all, but normally you wait until the person inside the room says ‘come in’, I mean, really I could have been naked, how do you think that could have ended?” You joked, seeing his face light up purple as he opened his mouth in a rebuttal.

“I’d say, he’d have gotten a _ real  _ nice view then.” Mutt’s voice came from behind you once again, startling you and causing you to spin around to see him plopped down against your bed. Behind you, you could hear Black let out a laugh mixed with a scoff. 

“God, and I thought I’d hear this stuff from Red…” You muttered, grabbing your jacket and throwing it on. 

“Awe, you know ya love it!” Mutt replied.

“Ugh! I should’ve just locked my door” You muttered under your breath.

“Yes, because locking the door would have done  _ so _ much to stop me” Mutt laughed sarcastically, his smirk growing.

“Shut up bone-boy, you shouldn’t be teleporting into locked rooms anyway, that’s kinda pervy, y’know.” You said, your own smile growing as you crossed your arms and looked at him. 

“IF YOU TWO ARE DONE BICKERING,” Black said, giving the indication that he was ready to leave. You only rolled your eyes and nodded, and with that, he left so you followed him, taking one last glance to make sure you hadn’t left any lights on or towels lying around.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw Tango and Serif standing there waiting for you. You gave them a smile and reminded yourself to thank Serif for the clothes. Sans, Axe, Stretch, Red, and Dusty were also there waiting to say goodbye to you, and when you brought up that you still felt bad about using their money they practically pushed you out of the house, telling you not to worry as Serif, Tango, and Black followed behind you. 

You turned around to see Mutt pull up in a black limo, before getting out and holding the door open for you with a smug smirk. You wasted no time getting in, as Black got in after you, and Mutt shut the door behind him and got into the driver’s seat. You watched as Serif and Tango walked to the garage and got into a red car.

“Why aren’t they-”

“They’re Driving Separate Because They Need To Stop Somewhere On The Way, Chocolate?” Black explained, before putting a chocolate-covered cherry to your lips. You instinctively reached up to grab it from him, he seemed a little annoyed that you hadn’t just eaten it from his hand, but didn’t say anything.

“Uh, thanks,” you said, before popping the chocolate in your mouth and quietly letting it melt in your mouth, admiring its taste. 

You hadn’t noticed that Mutt had started driving until the wilderness around you had started turning into buildings, and it was only then that you realized that you would be seeing and interacting with other monsters for the first time… besides the skeletons. You looked away from the window as you had started to subconsciously rub your wrists. You started to take deep breaths now, feeling a panic attack starting. 

“Pet, What’s Wrong?” Black asked as he put a hand on your arm, startling you and causing you to look up at him. You could see the realization flash over his face, and he moved closer, wrapping an arm around you, trying to comfort you.

“Hah. I’ve never seen… monsters before…” You said looking down at your red wrists. Black must have noticed the growing redness and grabbed one of your arms to stop you from rubbing it raw. You looked up at him. He seemed to be thinking of what to say, and once he did he moved away crossing his leg over the other. 

“Don’t Worry, Pet, One Of Us Will Always Be With You, Chocolate.” He said as he put another chocolate up to your lips, and this time you nodded and took it with your hands again before eating it. He still seemed a little annoyed that you weren’t eating out of his hands. ‘ _ I’m not a dog. If that’s what he wants he can get one.’  _ you thought, as he offered you another chocolate, which you took. 

You were glad that you had calmed down by the time you had arrived. It wasn’t that you were afraid of monsters, in fact, you were excited to see them, but you were worried about offending them, or somehow getting yourself in trouble. You really didn’t like being social… 

The two of them led you inside the large mall, and Black constantly made remarks about how ‘run-down’ or ‘cheap’ some of the stores looked, which to you looked much more expensive then you’d be comfortable shopping in. You also passed a lot of mini-carts selling food or items that seemed interesting. At one point, you had stopped to look at a cart that was run by a bunny-monster who was selling cinnamon-bunnies. They looked so good, and even though you’d eaten a few hours ago you could feel yourself make room for one, so it was hard to turn away from one, even when the boys said that you should get one, but you shook your head and thanked the bunny lady for her time. 

Eventually, Serif and Tango caught up to you guys when you had stopped to admire a fountain that served as a memorial to honor the seven humans whose souls broke the barrier. It was very pretty to see, and you almost didn’t want to tear yourself away from it, until you were reminded of the shopping you had to do. 

The four of them led you to a large clothing shop that didn’t seem to have that many people in it, and while you couldn’t tell if that was because of the size or not, you knew it was going to be insanely expensive. 

When you walked in a very tired cat monster - one that looked very similar to you, greeted Mutt and Black, before going back to his work. Before you could ask what just happened, Black turned to the group. 

“Tango, I Will Be Acquiring Your Assistance!” Black all but commanded before turning and making his way toward the cat monster, with tango moving with him. You just shrugged it off, as the other two led you to the woman’s section. 

You started looking for sales, as you normally did when you went shopping, while Serif disappeared among the racks of clothing, and Mutt followed behind you, seemingly bored.

“What are ya even doing?” Mutt asked at one point, after you picked up a cute shirt, only to put it back after seeing the price.

“Trying to find clothes that aren’t going to cost you guys a million dollars” You muttered, as you made your way down the rack, finding a plain black shirt that was just a little too big for you, but was a nice price so you put it in the cart. 

You heard Mutt scoff and turned to see him put a bunch of clothes into the cart, before moving over the jewelry and placing whatever he wanted in the cart he deemed ‘cute’ without a care in the world. You stood, frozen not even able to comprehend what he was doing. There had to be thousands of dollars worth of clothes and jewelry in the cart, and he didn’t care, he just kept putting more in as he moved along.

You finally snapped out of it long enough to step in front of him and block his view from the really expensive jewelry that he was making his way for. “Wha- what are you doing!?” You asked, trying to keep your voice down.

“Gettin’ you some nice stuff” He responded nonchalantly, moving around you to look at a watch. You rolled your eyes moving in front of him again.

“Would you-” He ignored you, throwing the  _ very _ expensive watch behind him into the cart and moving onto the others, about to put more into the cart before you grabbed him and whirled him around. 

“Stop it!” You all but growled at him, as you caught annoyed looks from the employees, knowing they’d have to restock and fix everything if it ended up being broken from his carelessness. 

“Why? I’m just tryin’ to help” he said with a smirk, about to move away, but you held onto his sleeve. 

“You’re not helping! Look, I- okay, I’ll stop looking at the tags if you  _ stop  _ throwing random stuff in the cart! Plus half of this doesn’t even fit me…” you said putting the items back on the shelf as neatly as you could. He seemed pleased at your response but made no effort to help clean up the mess he’d made, which annoyed you, but you didn’t say anything. 

You looked through a couple of racks finding nice shirts and started making conversation with Mutt to get rid of the awkward silence. “So, do you and Mutt come here a lot?” you asked as you moved through the aisles, hearing him following behind you with the cart.

“Yep, M’Lord likes to shop ‘ere because the other shops don’t suit his taste very well.” Mutt explained as he leaned lazily against the cart, occasionally pointing out shirts that you had missed that he thought were cute. You had to admit the ones he picked out were pretty cute, he had good taste. You began making idle conversation as you continued to find clothes, moving from the shirts to the underclothes section. You basically had to find some stuff that fit and rush into the next section, because of the absurd amount of jokes that Mutt was making.

You spent a while finding clothes and met up with Serif, who had found a few nice shirts and pants for you. A majority of the clothes you had picked out had been sweaters and a mixture of sweatpants and leggings and a few pairs of skinny jeans. You had also found a few new comfy pairs of pajamas, and gotten some shorts for the days you didn’t want to wear long pants. 

After trying all the clothes on, and deciding which ones fit and which ones did not, the three of you made your way to the cash register where Tango and Black were standing.

“Are You Done?” Tango asked with a smile. You nodded, leaning on the cart. Shopping had never been one of your favorite activities, you had always gotten bored because the friends you would go with would take hours deciding on a dress, luckily this had only taken an hour or two, you weren’t sure.

“Yeah, and really, thank you guys, you didn’t have to.” You said, giving a tired smile.

“OF COURSE WE DID! WE COULDN’T LET YOU WALK AROUND IN PAJAMAS ALL THE TIME!” Black’s voice echoed from across the counter as he walked over and looked at the cart, before showing that he was clearly underwhelmed by the number of clothes. “IS THIS ALL YOU GOT? THERE IS HARDLY ANYTHING IN HERE!” He looked at Mutt and Serif who had been standing next to you, but they just shrugged. He huffed, taking the cart out of your hands, heading back in the direction of the Woman’s clothing.

“Uh, Black? What are you doing?” 

“GETTING YOU MORE CLOTHES, OBVIOUSLY, SINCE THOSE TWO ARE INCAPABLE OF HELPING YOU.” He said, shooting Mutt and Serif a glare over his shoulder. You took a deep breath before catching up to him and stopping him. 

“They weren’t- uh… okay, look, Black,” You said, grabbing his arm and turning him to look at you, his eye-lights immediately flashed to you. “I don’t need that many clothes, can we please go? I’m really starting to get tired.” You murmured quietly, taking your hand back and rubbing your wrist gently, only for him to grab the arm that you were rubbing your wrist with and look at you. 

“FINE, WE CAN BE DONE HERE. BUT THERE IS ONE MORE PLACE WE ARE GOING!” He declared, pushing the cart back to the cash register. You started to ask, but he cut you off. “YOUR ROOM IS AWFULLY DULL, WE ARE GOING TO FIX THAT!” He proclaimed as he finished putting the clothes on the check-out counter. The cat-monster looked tired, and it was clear the volume Black was using was hurting the cat’s ears, but Black didn’t seem to notice or care. You sent the monster a friendly smile as he checked out the rest of your clothes. He gave a hesitant one back. 

You were pulled out of the store by Serif and Tango while Mutt and Black finished paying for your clothes. You still felt guilty letting them pay for it, even if you had no money to have paid for it yourself. 

Serif led you to a bench and sat down next to you, while Tango hesitantly walked around, seeming unsure of what to do. You realized you hadn’t really gotten to know these guys that much, and while you knew them, you only knew of the stuff you had read about them in your universe. Not to mention, they probably weren’t very comfortable around you yet. You could tell that much based on the space Serif put between himself and you, and the anxious walking that Tango did. 

“...Uh, thanks, by the way…” you started, your voice coming out soft. You really didn’t like being social, but you wanted to get closer to these guys. You realized that you had unintentionally curled up in yourself a little, tucking your hands in your pocket, while trying to make yourself as small as possible.

“For what?” Serif asked, turning to face you, he seemed to have been lost in thought until you had spoken, and you felt bad for breaking the silence.

“For uh, well, for everything… I know me ‘showing up’ wasn’t really expected… so, I guess, thanks for not kicking me to the curb… Heh, I know a lot of others who would have…” You babbled, not bothering to look up as you held onto the cuffs of your sweatshirt. You could feel both brother’s eye-lights on you for a few moments before you spoke again, “also, heh, uh thanks for the clothes… I assume they’re yours… I hope you don’t mind the perfume smell, I’m sure it’ll come out I just didn’t think about it until after.” You mumbled, messing with a loose string on your hoodie to avoid eye contact. 

“Hah, it’s fine, gives me a good excuse to smell like oranges” he joked, sending you a wink, which you caught when you looked up at him. It made you blush slightly and look back down, but not before seeing the slightly indigo blush on his cheekbones. Which made you stifle a small laugh. 

“MUTT TAKE THESE,” Black shouted, as he walked out of the store, calling some attention to him from nearby walkers, as he shoved the multiple bags he was carrying into Mutt’s arms and continued back in your direction, completely ignoring the stares. 

“Can we go now?” you asked, completely exhausted. It had been a long time since you had been out in public like this, and you were ready to go back and take a nap… oh, wait you couldn’t, could you? You were going to see Alphys. Well, at least that was something to look forward to! You were going to see one of your favorite not-so-fictional lizard characters in just a few hours. 

“NOT YET! WE MUST GO GET YOU SUPPLIES FOR YOUR ROOM!” Black encouraged, practically dragging you from your seat as you groaned and staggered behind him.

“Uggh, but I’m  _ soo _ tired,” You groaned, dragging your feet in exaggeration, while Serif and Mutt laughed behind you.

“COME ON! DON’T MAKE ME CARRY YOU!” He smirked looking back at you.

“You’re only slightly taller than me I doubt you’re able to- ahh hey! Put me down!” You gasped as you were picked up from behind and brought up to sit on one of Tango’s shoulders. At first, you almost fell but after he made sure you were safe you looked down in confusion, noting how much farther away the ground seemed.

Black smiled and turned around continuing onward, while you heard the other two laughing behind you and Tango. You hadn’t realized you had been griping his hand so tightly until you looked down. “Oh, sorry… you didn’t have to pick me up I could have walked” You said, loosening your grip on his hand as he continued to walk. He hummed and looked up at you with a proud smile. He reminded you so much of Papyrus, just more mature in some ways.

“Nonsense! You Said You Were Tired, This Way I Can Hold You And You Will Feel Better!” He smiled giving a small “Nyeh Heh Heh” under his breath as he walked, that you couldn’t help laughing along with.

You noticed that other shoppers would give you confused or amused looks when you passed, to which you would wave happily at them. You felt like a child, and you were having fun why not let yourself have more fun, break down your walls? You were, after all, sitting on a six-foot skeleton’s shoulder waving at people that you passed. Yeah, you probably did look like a child. 

After a while of walking, he finally put you down in front of a large store. You didn’t have time to read the name of it before Black pulled you inside and grabbed a cart. Based on the helpful signs and items inside of it, It seemed to be a home decor store. You could feel yourself fill with excitement as you practically raced around with Black to find things to decorate your room with. Tango, had followed while Serif and Mutt went to do something else.

By the end of your adventure, you had found some pretty purple sheets and blankets for your bed, along with a nice fuzzy aqua rug. You had also found some really pretty turquoise-colored rod-pocket linen curtains that matched your carpet really well, that your hoped would look well with the wall color. The curtains were light and billowy so they wouldn’t block out much natural light, which was alright with you because sunlight was what helped you get up in the morning, and it always made you feel energized.

Tango had also helped you pick out a couple of shelves for your walls, along with a few paintings that were beautiful, one was an aesthetic painting of a feather that was different shades of blue that you had immediately fallen in love with. Another was a well-photographed picture of a valley with natural sunlight and many flowers that gave it an enchanted look. You couldn’t help but smile at it, art was always one of your favorite hobbies, and you had been hoping to get back to drawing at some point. 

You had turned down the lights section, about to head to the cash register when you had seen it. You had to stop to do a double-take swearing that you hadn’t seen right. In the display case was a fairy-lamp, just like the one you used to have as a child. A wave of nostalgia washed over you as you went up to it. Its base was clearly handcrafted, composed of a small garden where a young fairy stood, holding a large Orchid. The orchid, however, served as the lamp. You smiled as you turned off the lamp and pressed the other button making the small fairy wings light up dimly. When you were little you had always used the small fairy wings light as a nightlight until yours broke. 

You bit back tears as another wave of nostalgia broke through. Your fairy-light had been a gift from your mom. It was the one thing she had been able to give you before she fell too ill. Well, besides her cooking, she was never too ill to cook… at least, that’s what she always thought.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” Black piped, startling you out of your thoughts. You had half a thought to want to get it, but after looking at the ridiculous amount it cost you decided against it.

“Huh.. uh, nothing, uh let’s go,” You said, moving toward the cash register. You didn’t notice that Black had stayed behind to look at it.

Black wandered off with Tango to go look through some stuff by the cash register when you found yourself looking at “$5 and under” sign. It had a bunch of little toys for kids, that you assumed was set up for especially for them. A little higher up you noticed a few drawing notebooks and had to stop yourself from grabbing them, it wasn’t your money so it wasn’t fair to grab stuff you didn’t necessarily need. 

“What ya doin’?” Mutt cooed in your ear, You squeaked and turned so fast, ready to punch him, but he had moved back in time.

“WHY?!” You all but yelled at him, only to see Serif laughing behind him, carrying a small bag.

“Why what, darlin’?” Mutt asked, leaning lazily against one of the racks looking through some of the cheap toys. His smug smirk was answer enough to know he knew exactly ‘why’

“If you didn’t just have one HP I would smack you scaring me like that!” You semi-joked. You would never intentionally hurt them, not if it meant actually leaving damage, but if he scared you again… well, you couldn’t make promises that you wouldn’t accidentally take a swing.

You heard him laugh and saw him shrug it off, as you continued to look through some of the drawing notebooks. They had really cute covers and it made you want one more than before, but reluctantly you put it back. 

“You like to draw?” Serif asked as he stood next to you. When had he gotten there? These skeletons were too quiet.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m not good, but I do like to draw.” You mumbled, rubbing the large scar on the back of your neck anxiously. He noticed the anxiety and smirked, but didn’t bring it up again. You looked down, about to walk away when you stopped and picked up a pack of small cardboard boxes, smiling wildly. 

“Pop Pop crackers?” Mutt asked as he looked at the six-pack of small yellow-colored cardboard boxes you were holding. 

“You’ve never tried these?” you asked looking at him, a mischievous grin on your face. He only shook his head.

“What are they?” Serif asked.

“They’re kinda like firecrackers, but you throw them on the ground and they make a loud sound.” You said grabbing another six-pack and hiding the pack in the cart where Black wouldn’t see them.

“What are ya doin’?” Mutt asked with a smirk.

“Hiding them, don’t let your brother see” You responded as you covered them up. He seemed to understand what you were doing and nodded. Your mind was racing with excitement, you planned on getting him back for all the times he called you ‘pet’, and since calling him ‘Little Tyrant’ only seemed to encourage him you’d have to take more… extreme measures. You smiled at the thought, trying to think of places you could put them, but your mind was drawing blanks.

You hadn’t noticed Black and Tango start to check out until they were almost halfway done. You snapped out of your thoughts to help unload the rest, and carry the bags out to the car. The five of you made idle conversation as you did so, Mutt and Serif disappearing to put the bags away and reappearing to walk with you. 

When you made it outside, Serif held the door open to a grey convertible for you, as Black and Mutt waved and made their way back to the limo parked a few rows away. You hopped in without much thought, as Serif climbed in next to you, and Tango got into the driver’s seat. 

Tango had started driving when Serif turned to you and handed you the small bag he had been carrying around earlier. He had a small indigo blush on his cheeks as he smiled, and turned to look out the window. You fumbled with the bag for a few seconds until you looked back at him, and opened it. Inside was a new phone. You openly gasped, almost dropping the phone as you stared at him. He met your gaze and his smile grew into an embarrassed one.

“Did you get this for me?!” you asked excitedly, as you played around with the phone, turning it on. He was watching you play with it and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Heh, yup… do- do ya like it?” He asked, not taking his eye-lights off of you. You looked down at the phone and placed it down gently, before bear-hugging him. He made a small ‘oomf’ sound but laughed after as you moved away.

“I love it! You didn’t have to-” You could feel tears start to well in the corners of your eyes and tried to push them away. “This is the nicest anyone’s ever been to me in so long” you mumbled as you wiped your eyes. “Thank you guys so much!” You smiled, looking at both of them. They each returned the smile, Serif clearly a little curious, but didn’t say anything.

“Anytime, wanna see how to set it up?” he asked, as he reached his hand out to take it. You gave it to him and he showed you how to set it up and install anti-virus software, which you were glad he did for you because you would have messed it up otherwise. 

It wasn’t long before you were pulling back up to the house. Some of the boys were outside smoking while the others who you assumed didn’t smoke were inside. When you walked up the porch, with your new phone safely secured you greeted them. On the porch was Axe, Dusty, Stretch, Red, and Sans. Sans being the only one not currently smoking. You waved at them and was interrupted by the sound of Mutt and Black arriving and the front door opening.

“OH HUMAN- Y/N YOU’RE HOME, DID YOU HAVE FUN?” Papyrus asked as he stepped outside, crinkling his nose bone at the smell of smoke. 

“Hey paps, yeah I had a lot of fun! But… I got to say, I’m bone tired now.” you said with a grin. He let out a groan, and you heard chuckles from the other boys.

“UGH… THEY DID NOT INFLUENCE YOU DID THEY? WITH THEIR HORRIBLE JOKES!” He said, throwing his hands up and walking inside. 

“Aww come on paps it was a joke! I didn’t mean to pull your funny bone!” you yelled after him, getting an “NYEH!” in response from him, and a groan from Black who was now standing beside you and had not heard the rest of the conversation. The others were all laughing, and you couldn’t help let out a few laughs after his response.

“THAT WAS TERRIBLE, PET” Black deadpanned. And you shook your head in response while smiling. 

“Oh! But I have waited so long to do that!” you said smiling. Joking around with sans and annoying papyrus had always been a fun dream. Something you had always said you would do if they happened to be real and you met them. Who knew that would actually happen. 

Some of the boys continued to laugh, and you stepped inside heading toward the couch and collapsing on it. You felt content and tired. You didn’t even bother trying to stop yourself from falling asleep and decided you would decorate and wash your clothes after you woke up, but for right then, you were going to have a small blissful nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You go to Alphy's lab and a bit more backstory  
> See you there my friends!


	8. Hearts Warming Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets to meet some new people!   
> She also tells the boys about her past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so trigger warning. mentions of past violence, and other forms of violence, so mind the tags. Nothing too descriptive, but just watch out for it. 
> 
> Also, You guys are AWESOME! I can't believe this has as many kudos and views as it does!

You awoke in a slight panic when you didn’t immediately recognize the room around you. It wasn’t until everything from the past few days caught up with you that you settled back down on the couch.

You looked around, a little surprised to see Blue standing beside you with his head tilted as he watched you. You would have thought it was unsettling if it wasn’t for the amount of concern he held on his face.

“Heh, you alright Blue?” you asked calmly as you moved to a sitting position. He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking because he jumped a little in excitement and his smile grew wider when you said his name.

“YES, I AM ALRIGHT HUMAN Y/N… A-Are You Okay?” He asked, pausing to lower his voice slightly. You pat the side of the couch invitingly so that he would sit down next to you. He hesitated a moment before moving to do so, making sure to give you your personal space, which you appreciated. You gave him a gentle smile.

“I’m okay, thank you Blue. Uh, why do you ask?” You questioned. He looked down a little and started to play with his phalanges. You noticed it seemed to be a nervous gesture, so you reached for one of his hands and held it in between your own. It was odd how his hand was about the same size as your own, while the others’ hands were much larger. His hand also gave off warmth, much like a human hand would. It was kind of odd, but you liked it, and it made you wonder how he was warm when he didn’t have skin. You would have asked, but you assumed his answer would be something along the lines of ‘Magic’, or that he honestly didn’t know, that seemed like something Stretch or Sans would know. ‘ _ Maybe I should ask one of them…’ _

He looked up in mild shock, so you gave him another friendly smile. You smiled wider when you saw the bright blue blush creep up on his cheekbones. 

“You Were Speaking In Your Sleep.” He explained before pausing and looking down at your interlocked hands. “I… Was Watching You…” He whispered as softly as he could. It took you a moment to process what he had said, watching you? What did that mean? And for how long? You kind of wanted to be creeped out, but he didn’t look like he had done it on purpose… right?

“You watched me?” You asked, giving a slight laugh at the end to try to keep the mood light and to make sure he knew you weren’t mad. His blush increased tenfold as he looked back up at you with widened sockets.

“N-NOT FOR VERY LONG! I WAS SIMPLY COMING TO WAKE YOU UP FOR LUNCH, BUT YOU WERE SO PEACEFUL… A-AND THEN WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO WAKE YOU UP YOU STARTED MUMBLING ABOUT SOMETHING IN YOUR SLEEP,” He paused for a moment before looking away nervously. “You Were A-Asking Not To Hurt You…” He stuttered out. 

You paled at his words, but it didn’t look like he had noticed. He shifted in place and spared a glance at you again when you hadn’t said anything. You squeezed his hand gently and took a few breaths to ground yourself. He looked back at you with the same nervous eye lights as before, and for a second you could have sworn he looked like her was searching for something in your expression, but you forced on a smile which seemed to calm him down slightly.

“I’m okay…” You reassured him, “that’s kinda weird though… I don’t normally speak when I’m sleeping, and I didn’t have any dreams so I don’t know what I would have been saying.” You sighed and shrugged before forcing yourself to send him what you hoped looked like an encouraging smile, “Oh well, that’s okay. You said that lunch was ready? Cause I am starving!” 

He smiled and jumped off the couch hesitating only for a moment, before quickly leading you into the kitchen and setting you down next to him and Stretch. The rest of the boys who had been talking in low whispers quickly went quiet when you appeared, which made you curious, but when no one said anything you just shrugged and decided not to dig any further. They had their secrets and it wasn’t like you needed to know everything anyway, but you would be lying if you said you weren’t curious. You couldn’t wait to ask them questions! If they allowed you to, that is.

\---

Lunch had gone by fast. You noticed that the boys seemed to take turns cooking, so this time it had been Black, who had cooked enchiladas. Tango, who made chili, and Mercury, who had made cannoli. 

You learned that out of all of them, Tango had the most experience with cooking, and his chili was actually really good, which had been really surprising considering the rest of the other dishes so far weren’t super enticing. You politely complimented each dish separately, and your smile grew much more genuine when you saw their faces light up in different shades of reddish oranges and a light purple. 

At some point, you had also asked Tango if he could teach you how to make his chili. You watched as his cheekbones light up with a soft scarlet glow, similar to the color of his scarf as he gladly accepted, and when Black made you promise that you would also cook with him, you decided you would also try and give him some pointers so he didn’t overload the food with spices… _ and if he decides to be difficult, I could always hide the spices. _

After lunch, you had gone to clean up your plate, but it was taken out of your hands before you could stand up. When you looked up, Blue gave you a complacent smirk before taking your dirty dish along with his to the sink. You shook your head playfully and were about to get up and offer to help him when you got distracted by Sans calling your name. 

“Hey, Y/n, just wanted to give you a heads up, Alph and ‘dyne ’ll be here in a few mins.” He said as he began to stand up and make his way over to you. You were practically beaming, how could you have forgotten? You were so excited!

“Yay!” You exclaimed cheerfully. You heard laughter behind you as you bounced a little on the balls of your feet. You were pretty sure if you could have stars in your eyes like Blue, you would. You quickly stopped and readjusted your jacket so that it wasn’t showing any of your arms, feeling slightly embarrassed, until a thought popped into your head.

You followed Sans into the living room, where Stretch, Red, Serif, and Mars had already been. “Hey Sans?” You asked after he plopped down on the couch by the window.

“What’s up pri- uh, Y/n?” He asked as he began to turtle his head into the crook of his hoodie, and a slight blue blush crept onto his cheeks. You gave him a weird look that quickly faded when you chose to just ignore his weird behavior. It was probably just skeletons being skeletons after all.

“Um, it’s just, yesterday you said we were meeting them at a lab.” You clarified, before choosing to look outside. It was just so beautiful the sky was blue! The birds weren’t singing because it was winter, and best of all it didn’t make you feel awkward if you looked down at it for too long!

Sans sat up a little and nodded in response, never once taking his eye-lights off of you. “R-right, uh, we decided that you might be a little more comfortable here at the house.” He muttered, pulling at the collar of his shirt. You nodded in understanding and let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, before plopping down beside him on the couch. You noticed he tensed up a little, but quickly relaxed when you didn’t make any sudden movements.  _ Huh... _

“Oh, well that was thoughtful of you guys… I actually really appreciate it.” You murmured giving him a half-smile as you pulled your legs up and tucked them under your neck. You noticed that you had everyone’s attention when you looked back up, so you decided to continue since nobody else was speaking up. “I’ve, uh, always had a problem with going places, you know, anxiety and such... so being able to stay here helps.” You said quietly while adjusting the cuffs of your jacket so they properly covered one of the larger scars. 

You smiled a little to yourself as you hugged your knees closer. It was so weird to you how comfortable you felt near these skeletons. They had been nothing but kind to you... if you didn’t count the first meetings, but even then more than half of the edgier boys were friendly to you. Even the one who you thought might try to torture you for fun had practically saved you when he thought you were in danger, and then had been the first one to invite you to stay at the house when you had been worried about leaving. The thought that you felt wanted by these skeletons made something in your chest buzz and warm pleasantly. You felt safe and comfortable surrounded by these skeletons. Safe enough that you were ready to meet two new people, new people that you already technically new by heart, by new people nonetheless. 

“Anxiety, huh?” Red asked more as a response than a question, interrupting your thoughts, and when you peeked over at him, you saw that he wasn’t looking at you, and was instead staring down at the ground, rather intensely, appearing to be thinking pretty hard about something.

You were about to respond when you heard a knock at the door and reflexively tensed up. Mars noticed this and immediately appeared next to you on the side of the couch that was vacant, before pulling you close to him. You relaxed in his hold and held on to his shirt. You saw Sans give you an odd glance as he got up to open the door, so you looked away and hid your face in Mars’s shirt. 

“You okay?” Mars asked as he held you close to his ribcage. You nodded, despite the shivers that ran through you as you recalled… memories. He seemed to realize that you didn’t want to let go just yet so he didn’t force you to, and didn’t make any move to remove you himself.

The boisterous voices coming from some of the more energetic boys at the door snapped you out of your trance-like state almost completely. You hugged Mars a little tighter signaling that you were ready to be released, and he helped you up. You gave him as much of a smile as you could muster before reeling over to the door with Mars in toe behind you.

When you approached it, all you could see was a crowd of skeletons while the occasional flash of bright red hair danced between a crowd of skeletons. 

“So, Where is this punk?!” A loud, raspy voice, that undoubtedly belonged to Undyne, shouted, and before you realized it, you were being picked up by one of the taller boys and placed directly in front of the tall, blue, fish lady. You blinked as you took in her actual size. She was nearly as tall as Papyrus and wore the same type of red boots. Her hair was a vibrant shade of red that hurt your eyes if you looked too long, and it was tied up in a ponytail while some loose strands were tucked behind her red and blue fins that looked like they would act like ears on the side of her head. She wore a black eye patch over her left eye, and you couldn’t help but stare at her right eye. Her pupil was vertical and black, much like a cat might look, but the sclera was yellow, making the red eyeshadow around her eye pop at the contrasting colors.

When she caught you staring at her eye you quickly looked away and noticed that she was wearing a black tank top and blue skinny jeans that were tucked into her boots. You note that her outfit really fit her well, which surprised you, because normally blue on blue does not look good… nor does contrasting colors, but she managed to pull it off. That, and you doubt anybody would say anything about it given the threatening vibe of her shark-like teeth. 

“So, you’re the runt these nerds decided to take in?” Undyne’s raspy voice brought you back to reality. You realized you had been playing with the cuffs of your sleeves. You readjusted them and faced her completely, trying to appear as tall as you could while gathering as much courage as possible.

You took a deep breath before holding out your hand to her. “Yup! It’s great to meet you! My names Y/n, you must be Undyne!” You said in a cheerful voice, trying your best not to stutter. It wasn’t that she scared you… the opposite, in fact, you were just  _ super  _ excited You put on your biggest smile, and when you looked up at her face again she looked… slightly taken aback?  _ Did I do something wrong? _

She hesitated a moment as she looked you over as you held out your hand before her grin grew into a toothy smile and she grabbed your hand and shook it violently up and down. When she finally let go you thought she had broken it. 

“Huh, not half bad nerd! I like ya already! You wouldn’t believe how many humans run away scared of me!” She shouted. You were confused, humans were scared of her? Where all humans afraid of monsters? Wait, why? The humans at the mall didn’t seem to be bothered by the monsters.

“UNDYNE! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT!” Edge quickly hissed from behind you, his hands resting on your shoulders. You turned to him quickly about to ask why but were quickly cut off by Sans.

“Anyway, let’s move into the living room, and Y/n you can meet Alph in there.” He offered before you were suddenly pulled away from the crowd. Undyne and the rest of the group’s voices grew a little bit more distant as you were placed down on the couch farthest away from the entryway. You looked up, a little surprised to see Stretch looking down at you and holding your hand gently. You felt your face flush and he let go.

“NGGAAAHH! YOU’RE ALL GOING DOWN!!!!” Undyne yelled, before you heard a crash, and shout.

“UNDYNE THAT WAS THE LAMP! COULDN’T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL WE WERE  _ OUTSIDE _ ?!” Papyrus exclaimed as laughing could be heard. A door slamming told you that she and the louder boys were gone, though you couldn’t see because Stretch was still standing in your way. 

He finally realized that he was in your way because he moved to the side and sat next to you, looking away with a slight honey orange blush on his face.  _ Hehe, Cute. W-wait no- _

“S-so, your Y/n, right?” A gentle voice snapped you to attention, and you immediately stood up, almost tripping over the small yellow dinosaur. She was slightly hunched over and wore circular glasses and a lab coat that covered her black capris and a grey t-shirt. She looked about 4’5, but the way she slouched over made her look smaller.  _ OMG SHES SO MUCH CUTER IN PERSON!! _

“W-WHAT?!” 

“Huh?” You asked as you both stared at each other. You could hear Red and Stretch trying, and failing to stifle their laughter.

…

_ Oh… OH!  _ “I-I said that out loud didn’t I?” You asked knowing that your face was flushing. She gave a nod and you saw that the scales around her cheeks were also turning red. You slapped your face and fell back on the couch with a groan. When you peeked through your hands you could see she also had a scaled claw over her face as she tried to hold back her laughter. You smiled and felt a little better. 

You sat up and held out your hand “well, uh, it’s nice to meet you, Alphys! I’m Y/n!” She took a step towards you and hastily shook your hand. Her claw was warm and dry and was so weird to shake. “Sorry about being so awkward…” you murmured, which caused her and some of the boys to laugh. 

A boney hand slapped your back as Red plopped down beside you. “Aw, sweetheart, ya act like yer the only one whos ever embarrassed themselves” he laughed. You looked down at your lap, embarrassed letting out a little laugh. Sure, you weren’t the only one to ever embarrass yourself, but you had just called a dinosaur-lizard lady, whom you’d never met, cute.  _ Undyne’s gonna kill me… _

“What’s the lizard doin’ here?” Dusty snarled as he walked into the room. You looked up in time to see his eye glowing a little bit brighter as he stared at Alphys. Sans immediately stood up and walked over to him, trying to lead him out, but he never took his eye-light off of Alphys. 

“Dusty, I thought I told you to stay in your room?” Sans murmured lowly. Dusty only shook his head and stepped forward toward Alphys. You looked around the room to see that everyone had either taken a step away or was ready to jump in to help if need be. 

When you looked at Alphys you saw her shaking visibly, as something glowed in her chest. It looked like an inverted heart surrounded by purple magic. You looked over at Sans and Dusty to see they both had one eye light gone, while Sans’s glowed a threatening blue, Dusty’s glowed a threatening red and green. 

You could practically feel the tension in the air and couldn’t help but jump off the couch in front of Alphys, and grabbed her protectively. You saw Sans’s eye-light flicker, but Dusty’s eye-light only glowed brighter. “D-dusty, what are you doing?” Your voiced wavered. You really didn’t like the look in his eyes. His smile was wide as he stared at her. You could see his brother trying to calm him down, but he only waved him off, causing him to disappear and reappear on his other shoulder. 

His brother calming him down must have been working a little bit, because you could tell he was calming down. The glowing in Alphy’s chest had stopped, and his manic smile looked almost pained. Without thinking you threw off your jacket and put it around Alphys to try and stop her shaking, before carefully moving toward him. His arm was outstretched like it would be for an attack, but he didn’t summon anything, instead, he stood motionless as he stared at Alphys. The poor guy look like he’d seen a ghost.

“Kid… what are you doing?” Sans asked cautiously as you took another step closer. Dusty’s eye light immediately flicked to you, and his smile twitched, but other than that he didn’t move. You could feel something in your chest pulling you closer to him, urging you forward when all you wanted to do was cower in the corner. 

You took another step forward, but he didn’t react. In this state, he reminded you of a lion about to attack his prey. You shook the thought off and took another step, and another before you had closed the space between the two of you. 

You gently pushed his arm down and held his hand in both of yours before you looked up at him with a gentle smile. He looked down at you with the same expression as before, so as gently as you could you reached up and placed a hand on his cheekbone. His eye-light brightened, and his smile twitched again before his eye-light softened and both of them returned to normal. His smile softened into a small frown, and before you realized it, he pulled you into a tight hug, mumbling apologies, as you both fell to the ground in each other’s arms.

“Dusty?” You asked quietly. He looked at you, from where he had buried his head in your shoulder, and you saw little purple tears leaking from his eye-sockets. You gently wiped them away, and he blushed. “Dusty, I’m okay, nobody’s hurt… I think you might have… zoned out? You saw Alphys and-” You stopped talking when you saw that he was staring at your arms. 

Before you could try to cover them or step away, he grabbed you by your wrists, firmly, to examine them closer. Sans, who had been standing right next to you was also staring at your arms. You closed your eyes as you felt Dusty run a phalange over one of the older and larger scars on your forearm. When you opened your eyes, everybody was surrounding you, so you closed them again.  _ This isn’t happening… I’m just still asleep! Yup, I’m still asleep, like one of those weird lucid nightmares! _

“Doll, w-what… who did this to ya?” Red asked as you felt him gently run a phalange over another large scar. You opened your eyes but didn’t answer, deciding that the floor looked a lot more interesting than this discussion. It surprised you how gentle his voice had been, definitely not as rough, much more caring than normal. 

“Darlin’ this-... I mean, I’ve seen some scars, but daammmnnn!” Mutt said drawing out the last letters. 

“Not the time Mutt” Serif muttered, sending a glare his way, you could see he was trying to hold himself back from poking at your arms himself, content with just looking. 

“Kiddo...” Sans sighed before he was interrupted by Mars.

“Who did this?” Mars demanded, trying to get you to look him in the eye-light, but you refused to even acknowledge him, partly out of embarrassment, but also out of anger. You didn’t like all of them looking at you like this, and especially not  _ touching _ the scars! You felt too exposed. He tried to grab you by the chin and force you to look at him, but you pulled away clearly making him angry, and he was about to try again, only to be stopped when a pair of arms grabbed you from behind, protectively bringing you close to them and away from the Mars and the other’s curious hands. 

“Alright, that’s enough, c’mon leave her alone!” Stretch scolded. You were carefully carried back to the couch by stretch, who had scooped you up in his arms. He sat you down next to him, before draping a blanket around your arms. You curled up in yourself and leaned into his embrace. He seemed a little surprised, but that didn’t hold him back from hugging you. 

You broke down in tears as you clutched his sweatshirt, burying your head into his sweatshirt as much as possible. He held you close to him, sending accusing glares to the others while whispering something to you, but you weren’t listening. 

You were panicking, you closed your eyes in an attempt to try and recollect yourself, but the world seemed to fall away, and now all you could see was  _ him, _ you couldn’t stop remembering  _ him _ . He was there in the darkness. Just  _ him _ . Taunting you, with that stupid malicious smile, waiting, watching-

_ No. your not there anymore, think of something else, anything else. Breathe. _

You took a deep breath, you could hear the whispers of the boys around you.  _ What do I now? They’ve seen my scars… they’re gonna kick me out… I have no home here… What if- what if there’s another version of him here?... what if he finds me?!  _

“Y/n? Honey? Y/n calm down your shaking, your gonna be okay, can you hear me?” Stretch whispered, running his phalanges through your hair. You nodded, trying to desperately stop panicking. “Okay, that’s good honey, can you tell me you see?” he asked. You looked around only seeing darkness. 

“D-dark…”

“Pff- well, you kinda gotta open your eyes first,” he snorted, as he continued to run his hands soothingly through your hair. His laugh made you smile softly. You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was his orange sweater. You looked up and saw him looking down at you. His honey-orange eye-lights glowing softly. He wore a soft a half-smile that looked a little more genuine. “There are those pretty eyes” he murmured. You blushed and buried your head in his chest again, taking in his scent of honey and smoke. You could hear him laugh softly, which reverberated in his chest. You sat there for a moment taking in the feeling of warmth in your chest before you heard the others whispering to each other in the room. 

You turned around to see that Alphys was standing in the corner by Sans, holding your jacket.  _ Right, I gave it to her. _ She saw that you were looking at her and inched a little closer before handing you your jacket. 

“T-thank you…” was all she said before she retreated to he corner by Sans. You were about to ask her if she was okay, but you were interrupted. 

“Darlin’ we’re sorry if we made you uncomfortable earlier, we were just curious ‘bout them scars you got…” You nearly choked. Mutt was  _ apologizing?  _ You stared at him, before looking at the others. Red refused to meet your gaze, looking away guiltily. Mars seemed overjoyed that you had looked his way, but when you quickly looked away he seemed to nearly deflate.  _ He’s kinda like a puppy.  _ You met Sans’s gaze, with a look of surprise.

“Y-your not… kicking me out?” you asked. He reflected the surprise written on your face but quickly returned to his normal laid-back smile. He shook his head as he made his way over to you and sat next to you.

“Why on earth would we kick you out?” He looked at you for an answer, but before you could respond he continued. “Just cus’ you got a few scars?” He shrugged, and you looked down, not really wanting to meet his gaze. You were surprised when he took your hand in his, which seemed to also surprise Alphys, but she didn’t say anything. “Kid, listen,” You looked up at him. He had a light blue blush and his eye-lights were shining brighter than you’d seen them before. Something about how he was looking at you made you blush, and your chest began to feel warm and tingly. “We’ve all got scars, but not every scar is visible… and with every scar is its own story, a story that may be painful to share, so we understand if you’re not ready.” You could feel your tears starting to well up again, but you pushed them down. 

“Thanks, Sans” You mumbled, and before you realized it you were hugging him. He seemed a little hesitant at first but relaxed as he held you. You could feel his hands snake around you as one hand landed in your hair and the other landed on the small of your back. It was so weird to you to have people play with your hair. You didn’t like styling your hair very much, but they seemed to really enjoy playing with it, and you weren’t opposed to free scalp massages! 

You hugged Sans a bit tighter and had to resist the urge to bury your head in his jacket. “No problem kid” he mumbled, as he ran his hands through your hair. Someone cleared their throat, which made him snap back to reality, and he quickly let go of you. You felt a little sad that he’d let you go. You liked the gentle warmth in your chest when the two of you had been hugging. 

He quickly moved back toward Alpyhs, where she whispered something to him, causing him to blush profusely and wave her off. You looked back at the other skeletons who seemed a little annoyed and jealous? You smiled at that thought.

“So…” Dusty began, as he played with his phalanges. He was quickly hit in the head by his Papyrus, who seemed to be lecturing him about something. He hissed at the impact and rolled his eyes, clearly not listening.  _ Why are they all looking at me like that- ...o-oh right… they probably want an explanation. _

You looked down, quickly zipping on your hoodie, and snuggling back into the blanket. Stretch was still next to you, resting his head on the back of the couch as he looked at you. You caught his gaze as he smiled at you, so you looked away, sheepishly. You had kinda just cried all over the guy… So they did kinda deserve an explanation about that… but…

You looked down at that scar between your thumb and forefinger. You traced the scar lightly.  _ They deserve an explanation, but what if… what if once they find out what happened they decide they don’t want me? Sure, Sans says everyone has scars… but… but these scars happened all because of me, they’re all my fault… What if they- _

You put your head in your hands as you thought, Mutt seemed to realize what you were thinking, as he sat down next to you and stroked your back gently.  _ What if they find out about those scars too… _

“Darlin’, nobody’s gonna force ya to do anything ya don’t want to. But, if ya do decide to share, we want ya to know that we ain’t gonna judge ya or nothin’ like that.” Mutt said quietly. You gave him a small smile and a nod.  _ They deserve to know… They’re just gonna find out eventually anyway, not like I’m any good with secrets. _

You took a deep breath and sat back. “O-okay…” You breathed out. 

“Okay?” Red asked. You just nodded in response and crossed your legs.

“I-... you all deserve to know… and maybe it’ll be nice to finally tell someone?” You paused as they nodded and seemed to wait for you to continue. “Um, but, can we get everyone here? I-I don’t want to have to retell it…” You put a hand on your chest at a rather painful tug. Sans seemed to realize what you meant and nodded. 

“Y-yup, Red, let’s get the rest of them,” Sans said, and before Red could shout any protests, Sans grabbed him and they were both gone. 

\---

The room was now filled with skeletons. Edge and Black had been rather disappointed that you had disrupted their training session, but when Sans explained what was going on, they were the first ones in. 

Undyne sat on a beanbag with Alphys sitting in her lap. It looked really cute in your opinion, but you didn’t mention it or didn’t get a chance to, because Black was constantly screaming to see your scars. Edge, on the other hand, was pacing around the room impatiently. Papyrus had, at some point gotten up to get you a cup of tea to calm your nerves, like the sweetheart he is, and Blue got you a heavy weighted blanket that he told you he would give to Stretch when he had panic attacks. You were surprised at how well both the blanket and tea actually worked. 

Tango had gone to sit down next to his brother, but not before making sure you were alright and offering to get you something, which you declined, and told him you were okay. He nodded and sat down, as Crooks came and sat down at your feet, next to Blue and Papyrus.

Once everyone was settled in their seats you hesitated. Where did you begin? There was just SO much… 

“Are You Okay, Miss Y/n?” Tango asked you nodded and readjusted yourself again before letting out a sigh.

“I just… don’t know where to start,” you replied, staring at your tea. 

“THE BEGINNING SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLACE TO ME, PET.” Black teased. You sent him a playful glare and shook your head. You placed the tea down and sat back again.

“Okay, well let’s see the beginning…” You sighed, trying to find the memories you had tried to bury so long ago. Mars who had claimed the seat next to you offered his hand. You took it, not really having the strength or energy to be mad at him. “So… I guess I was like 15. I had never used any type of social media before, I don’t really know why I just didn’t. So, I had created an account, made some friends, you know, the usual. Well, fast forward a couple of months, I’ve made friends with a couple of really good people.”

“Now, I’m not stupid, okay, I know to be smart online. Don’t share personal info and stuff like that, and I never did, I mean I was always safe. I mean sure maybe there were a few times I let my real name slip once or twice, but in the end, it didn’t really matter. So back to this group of friends. One of the guys in it claimed to be the same age as me, or around the same age since I wouldn’t give him my actual age.” You clenched your free hand remembering how stupid you were for trusting him. Stretch, who hadn’t moved from your other side, saw you tense up and moved a smidge closer and wrapped an arm around your waist. You took another breath. 

“A few years went by… I got ‘close’ to him” You said the word “close” and used your hands to emphasize quotation marks. “He fed me all these lies, told me things about himself. It made me feel… special. I was so stupid for thinking the things he said were true, but, then again, I’d never known actual love… I thought that was what real love felt like. I-I don’t think it is…” You could see some of the boys start to get visibly angry. Mars squeezed your hand a little tighter, and Stretch held you closer, you wondered why but shook it off. 

“O-over the next few years… he changed. By that time, I was 17, almost 18. He started begging me to tell him my real age… and I decided that I’d known him long enough that I could trust him. So I did. I told him some information, and he wanted more, and more and more. Until eventually we were texting through our regular numbers. I never told him anything about where I lived, only stuff about what I looked like.” You felt so embarrassed and stupid sitting in that room telling them all of this. “I was, just. So. Stupid.” 

They all exchanged glances but before they could say anything, you continued, just wanting to get it over with. “When I turned 18, he stopped messaging me. I thought it was weird, and I was a little upset, but in the end, I got over it. He didn’t message me for over six months, which was much different than the pretty much daily conversation that we’d had for the past three years. So when he messaged me, I thought it would be the same normal him… It wasn’t… He changed again, kept insisting that I become his ‘girlfriend’ even though I didn’t actually know him… and when he realized  _ that _ was the problem, he kept insisting we meet up. At that point I could tell something was much different about him. His behavior was almost erratic, and desperate. Although I didn’t know it at the time, I could tell something was off. So, I cut all contact with him. Unfriended him, and pretended like the last three years never happened.” You realized you had been staring at the same spot on the ground for a while. 

“I’m guessin’ that didn’t go the way ya planned, huh?” Mutt muttered. He sounded almost annoyed. Annoyed at you? No.. it sounded like it was directed at something else.

You nodded in response. “He made a new account. I was going to block him, but he claimed he just wanted to apologize… so despite that feeling of warning that I felt coming from my chest, I didn’t block him.” You recalled the conversation right before he found you, and tears sprang to your eyes. “T-two days later… he found me…” Mars pulled you close to him and wiped the tears from your eyes. Blue, Papyrus, and Crooks had surrounded you in a hug. Once they settled back down you forced yourself to continue.

“He… He brought me back to his ‘house’ It was pretty much just a shack in the woods. It was pretty clear what he had been doing for the six months though… The whole house was on lockdown. I couldn’t go anywhere without him being with me.” You paused and looked down. You hadn’t even gotten to the worst parts yet and you could already feel the mix of magic swirling in the air. “A-at first he was nice to me… I mean, despite treating me like a dog and making me that stupid collar. He pulled me around on a leash, had me with him everywhere he went. So eventually, I learned to play along. He said if I was ‘a good girl’ he’d take it off.” You looked away from all of them, Black seemed especially annoyed now.“When I was ‘good’ he fed me, which also meant I could keep my strength… but I don’t think he had totally thought that part through. See, at night he would tie me up on the bedside next to him and make me sleep on a dog bed. One day he came home drunk… with a lot of… intentions… but luckily before he could do anything he passed out piss drunk next to me. So I ran, I took the keys he had, and just kinda, booked it. Until I heard yelling, it wasn’t him, much worse.” You realized you’d been squeezing Mars’s hand and released it slightly. They were all staring at you in confusion, clearly annoyed you decided to take a break right now. 

“S-so I followed the sound outside to this sort of cellar thing. On the other side, all I heard was crying… I opened the door and there was another girl… she was in so much worse shape than me. I didn’t know how long she’d been down there, but it was clear it’d been a long time. I didn’t hesitate to help her, she tried to fight me off at first, thinking I was  _ him _ , which I understood, but when she realized I was helping her… Then it was too late. I could hear him burst open the door upstairs. She had to and was clearly panicking. The look of terror in her face… Whatever he had done to her… whatever he would have done, she wouldn’t have been able to survive, and we both knew that. So I told her to hide and run while I distracted him… and that’s what I did… I distracted him. I ran up the stairs, nearly running into him he chased me, and was too drunk and distracted to see her get away.” You looked down with a sad smile. 

“Y-you gave up your freedom, to save a girl y-you didn’t k-know?” Alphys asked from her seat, with her head slightly tilted. 

You gave her a slight nod, and the room went silent until you heard Undyne whisper; “That’s so badass!” under her breath. You let out a little laugh and looked at the boys on the floor and decided to shorten the violent portions of the story.

“He caught me… I mean, duh. And he was mad, like MAD mad. The next thing I know, he became a lot more violent towards me, but also... a lot more loving? He would hurt me a lot, in ways that would leave these scars, but then afterwards he would say he only did it because he loves me, and throughout time, it only got worse.” You paused once again. The room was deadly silent. You refused to look up, afraid to meet anybody’s eyes. You took another deep breath before continuing. “Eventually, I started blocking out the pain he inflicted. When he realized that-” You looked down at Papyrus, Blue, and Crooks who were looking at you so innocently. “He used, erh, ‘other methods’ that involved not only himself… but sometimes his friends. It was disgusting… It made  _ me _ feel disgusting. ” You peeked up and saw Sans eyesockets widen as the realization hit him, and he stared at you with no eye-lights. You could see that some of the others were doing the same. 

Edge, must have gotten it to because he marched up to you and grabbed you, pulling you up so you were eye level with him, and looking into your eyes. “I DEMAND A NAME, HUMAN.” He seethed. You weakly shook your head and removed yourself from his grip, and returned to your seat. He looked at you completely bewildered with wide eye-sockets.“WHY NOT?” he demanded.

Mars wrapped his arms around you protectively and brought you to sit in his lap. You didn’t protest, but you could feel yourself blush. You wrapped the blanket back around yourself again before looking back up at Edge who was standing in front of you, waiting impatiently for your answer. 

“I-I don’t want to tell you his name.” You said quietly. He rolled his eye-lights and crossed his arms. 

“WELL  _ OBVIOUSLY _ . BUT WHY?” He asked, tapping his foot against the floor.

“Because… I…” You looked around the room to see the rest of their silent stares. Dusty’s eye-lights were still out, which made him look extra intimidating, While Sans was looking down at the floor, clearly thinking very hard about something. Mutt had gone over and opened a window so that he could smoke, and Red had joined him. Serif was leaning against the wall looking at you like you were something that might break if he touched you. 

Stretch was next to you. You could practically feel the protectivity coming off of him in waves. He was sitting in such a way that would make it easy for him to jump up quickly and attack if need be, but also in a way that would be protective. His eye-lights were flashing like he was losing his cool, and you could see droplets of orange sweat beading on the base of his skull.  _ Maybe telling them wasn’t such a good idea… _

Edge was staring daggers at you, waiting for your response. What was your response? You didn’t want to tell them because you didn’t want them going to hunt this world’s version of him down? I mean… yes, that is true, but you can’t tell them that. On the other hand, what if he doesn’t exist in this world? Maybe a name wouldn’t matter? But, if he does, your pretty sure Mars and Dusty will be the first one to try and track him down. 

“I never knew his r-real name” You lied, hoping that Sans or Red wouldn’t use their lie detector and rat you out. Edge glared at you for a moment, then uncrossed his arms and blew out an exaggerated breath. 

“THEN WHAT NAME  _ DID _ YOU KNOW HIM BY?” He asked. 

“Henry” you murmured, trying your best not to cry at just the mention of the name. This seemed to satisfy him because a moment after, he huffed and left the room without another word. You rubbed the temples on your head, and Papyrus handed you the cup of tea wordlessly. You thanked him and took a sip. 

The room was quiet for a moment before Black spoke up. “PET, I HAVE A QUESTION. IF...If You Don’t Mind.” You signaled for him to continue, but Blue beat him to it.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER GIRL!? AND HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?” Blue questioned, while Black sent him an annoyed glare, but otherwise remained quiet.

“The girl I helped? I… I don’t know, I never saw her again. So, I like to think that’s a good thing. I had tried asking  _ him _ a couple of times, but he either ignored me or- uh… nevermind…” You looked down again thinking about the second question. You looked up again, pointedly towards Alphys and Undyne and Sans. Sans caught your gaze, and you looked away. You weren’t really sure how much the Alphys and Undyne knew. 

“I think after a while he was getting bored of me… He had told me he had planned to just kinda dump me somewhere. I mean, he already knew I wasn’t going to be able to make it on my own. After that first attempt, he always made sure I was too weak. So… when the day came and he actually did it-” You wiped the tears from your eyes as you remembered it. Stretched moved closer and rested a hand on your shoulder comfortingly, and mars settled his head on top of yours while snuggling you closer. “When he actually did it, I-I got scared. It’s stupid, but I thought that in some kind of twisted way that he actually loved me. But then when he really left me all alone in the cold, I realized that he truly just thought of me of some kind of… some kind of  _ toy.”  _ You couldn’t help but spit out the last word as you rubbed away tears. 

“And then… and then I was picked up, and for the first time in so long I felt safe.” You looked up with a small smile as you remembered the feeling of being half awake. “I-I haven’t felt that safe since my mom was with me. It was like a warmth had exploded in my heart.” You placed you hand to your chest, feeling your face blush. “And, ever since I’ve been around all of you guys, it hasn’t gone away. It’s gotten stronger.” When you looked up, nobody would meet your eyes, and they all had light blushes on their faces. 

You looked over at Alphys and Unydyne who were smiling wildly at the embarrassed sans next to them. “Y-you’ve felt that with everyone?” Alphys asked, turning back to you. You nodded.

“I think so, almost everyone. I mean, I don’t think it’s gone away since I’ve gotten here, only gotten stronger at certain times.” You answered. Her smile brightened, and she immediately took out a notepad and pencil. 

“Can I ask what if feels like? Um, like b-before and after you got here?” She questioned.

“Uh, sure I guess so…” You saw some of their faces light up considerably.

“W-WAIT! BEFORE YOU START ASKING QUESTIONS, PERHAPS WE SHOULD BEGIN TO MAKE DINNER.” Papyrus interrupted. He looked flustered.  _ Was that an excuse out of the conversation? _

“Y-YES! I AGREE, LET’S GO PAPYRUS!” Blue yelled, jumping up to follow Papyrus. Black and Tango followed. You looked at the clock a little surprised to see that it was already time for dinner. Had you really taken that long?  _ Yup TOTALLY a reason to leave the conversation _

“You know, I don’t think they got enough hands,” Red mumbled, as he tried to make his way to the kitchen. 

“Nah, they’ll be fine, not like you were gonna help anyway, now sit down and listen.” Sans said, shooting Red a “don’t you even think about it” look.

Now that it was just you, Dusty, Mars, Sans, Stretch, Serif, Mutt, Red, Alphys, and Undyne, the boys spread out a little more and waited for the upcoming conversation. You were really glad that you weren’t talking about the other conversation anymore. You really didn’t want to think about  _ him _ any more than he already haunted you. 

“Okay, so what’s it like?” Alphys asked excitedly.  _ Huh, weird… _

“I guess before I got here it was kind of like something was missing? If that makes sense? I’m not really sure how else to explain it. I guess it’s kind of different to how it felt when I still had my mom. When I had her it was more like a feeling of content, but then when died it felt like a hole that I couldn’t fill… kind of like a void, but over time it got a little better, but I never got to feel that same kind of content feeling.” Alphys was taking notes and nodding along, Undyne was leaning back and watching, sending the boys the goofy smile she kept plastered on her face the whole time. 

“What does it feel like now?” Alphys asked when she was finally done writing something down. 

“It feels… warm like that missing piece has been fixed or in the process of being fixed.” You couldn’t stop yourself from saying the next words. It was like your brain wouldn’t stop until it had finished pouring your heart out. “It feels like I belong. Like I belong here.”

Everyone was looking at you. Their faces were a rainbow of colors in the darkening living room. It was silent, except for the writing of Alphy’s pencil. You looked away sheepishly and untangled yourself from Mars, who was about to protest, but you spoke up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” With that, you quickly exited the room and locked yourself in the bathroom, only to see that your face was aflame. 

\---

You had finished dinner with the boys and decided to call it a night. Undyne and Alphys had stayed for dinner and had told stories about some of the boys, most of them being Sans. Like the time he had come to their house for Christmas and decided to bring a prank gift full of ketchup that sprayed everywhere when you opened the box. He had happily cleaned that one up.

When Undyne and Alphys left you headed upstairs and where about to head into your room when you were stopped by Mutt, Black, and Serif at the door. You looked at the three of them confused, but Mutt only pulled you back gently so he could open the door for you with a little bow. He even did the hand thing and said: “after you”.

Your laugh was cut short when he actually opened the door. Everything that you had bought earlier, which you had thought you would need to set up, was put up in various places around the room. Shelves were hung up, Various books you’d picked out placed on the bookshelf. The sheets you’d picked out washed and on a made bed. 

You openly gasped as you stood on the carpet and looked at how well everything matched like you thought it would. Had they made your bed for you? And put up the shelves? You turned around to see the three of them smirking. You couldn’t help but lunge and grab all three of them in a group hug. They seemed a little surprised.

“If you wanted to  _ jump my bones _ all ya had to do was ask” Mutt whispered, making you and Black groan, so you pushed him away out of the hug, making him laugh. In return, he just hugged you from behind. 

“Thank you guys, you really don’t know how much this means to me,” You said, trying to hold back your tears. You could feel you chest heat up more as the three of them held you. Serif gabbed you a little tighter, and a moment later all of them pulled away. 

You yawned and stretched. “You should probably get some sleep, its been a long day,” Serif whispered, holding your hand. You nodded and said goodnight before shutting your door as they left you. 

You got out a change of clothes, admiring the items in your room until your eyes landed on the brand new flatscreen that was hooked up on one of the walls. It had an Xbox underneath it that was already hooked up. You were a little annoyed that they had spent all this money on you after you had specifically told them you didn’t need them to, but at the same time, you found it kinda sweet. 

You changed in the bathroom, throwing your clothes in the hamper, and were about to crawl into bed when you heard a knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” you asked, unsure if it was for you or not, you may have just misheard, and it could be papyrus. 

“Can.. can I come in? It’s Sans…” Sans said, lightly tapping on the door. You realized you were only wearing a t-shirt, so you grabbed your sweatshirt and put it on real quick. 

“Y-yeah you can come in,” you said, as you moved to sit at the chair by your desk. He opened the door and gave you a smile. He still had a soft glow on his cheeks as he moved to sit on the edge of your bed. You noticed it had remained there since Alphys had asked those questions. 

The two of you were quiet for a moment, seemingly enjoying the silence. You noticed the warmth in your chest had increased when he had entered and you smiled a little. You liked how pleasant it was. 

“So…” He began.

“So…” You continued, bringing your knees up to hold close to your chest. He smiled again and ran a hand up the back of his head. 

“I, uh just wanted to say goodnight…” He said quietly. You nodded, and he stood up about to head to the door. 

“Sans?” You asked, looking down. You felt him look back, so you continued. “I just wanted to say thank you… It’s been a long time since I’ve been treated like… like I belong, s-so uh… thanks. And thanks for not kicking me out after I told you everything…” You didn’t see him cross the room until he was in front of you. 

“Look at me.” he insisted. You were unprepared with how close he was but didn’t flinch. Instead, you looked up. He was blushing furiously, which made you smile and blush yourself. He cautiously moved his hands up and moved your hair out of your face so that he could see you better. His hand moved lightly on your skin like if he pressed too hard you might break. He eventually settled one hand on your cheek and the other on your chin. 

He opened his mouth and then closed it like he was trying to find the right words. “I just don’t get it…” he finally said, as his bone-brows contorted together. “How could someone hurt you? How could someone hurt their own kind like that?” He trailed off with a sudden sad look like he was remembering something. You stood up and quickly wrapped your arms around him. He didn’t hesitate to do the same. 

You could see his shoulders bob up and down  _ is he crying?  _ You held him tighter, digging your head into his jacket. He grabbed you holding you close to him. While he wasn’t as tall as Dusty or Mars, he still made you feel small next to him, especially now. 

After a few moments, he eventually calmed down and looked down at you. By the look of it, he had been crying blue tears. You reached up with the edge of your jacket and wiped some of the tears away. He sniffled and looked away embarrassed.

“Thanks…” he mumbled. You smiled and gave him another quick hug. 

“Are you okay?” you asked. He looked a little baffled, but quickly changed his expression, and wiped some of the stray tears with his jacket.

“Jeez kid, shouldn’t I be the one askin’ you that?” You laughed a little, which caused him to laugh a little. 

“I’m okay Sans.” You said giving him a smile and taking his hand in yours. He smiled and nodded. 

“We should get you to bed huh?” he asked. You didn’t protest when he helped you get comfortable. You even let him help you take off your jacket. He saw your scars and furrowed his bone-brows again, but returned his expression to normal as quickly as he could. 

He was about to leave but you grabbed him by the arm. “Sans, one question?” He turned and waited for your question. “Is there a version of  _ h-him  _ here?” you asked. He hesitated a moment, before shaking his head. 

“I don’t think so, d-don’t worry princess you’ll be safe. Get some sleep okay?” You nodded and smiled at the nickname, but didn’t say anything about it. You heard the door shut and lights turn off, and you didn’t protest when your eyes drooped, pulling you into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody please stay safe during this time! and if your bored, maybe try watching public freakout videos those are always fun!
> 
> I will be off now, I must be giving Gaster his nightly cheese!


	9. A/N- not a chapter- read if you want?

thank you all so much for the amount of support this story has gotten! I never thought this story would get as popular as it did, and that's why I apologize for not updating in so long. I started this story a few months after I had brain surgery so I had more time to actually focus on it, as I wasn't able to do school. Now that I am back in school it's been getting increasingly difficult to come up with ideas and have the all-around motivation to write this story. That being said, I do not plan on discontinuing it, I was actually posting this to see if somebody would possibly like to become a co-writer with me on this story. I noticed that when I write I tend to come up with the more plot-filled chapters and am not able to make a story last as long as it should. If your interested, or just have suggestions message me in the comments or on my Tumblr! 

<https://bu7itrefused.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> Also, follow my Tumblr for art and story updates!  
> https://bu7itrefused.tumblr.com/


End file.
